Albus Potter et le pull vert
by violettepoete
Summary: ATTENTION: à ne pas lire avant Lily Potter et le livre bleu ET James Potter et la chaise rouge ! La famille Potter s'était retrouvée et avait pu reprendre une vie normale. Mais avec Al, une vie normale, cela voulait surtout dire une rencontre avec une jolie italienne, quelques jours dans le coma et la réponse à ses questions...
1. Un nouveau monde

Auteur : Violette Poète

Résumé: La famille Potter s'était retrouvée et avait pu reprendre une vie normale. Mais avec Al, une vie normale, cela voulait surtout dire une rencontre avec une jolie italienne, quelques jours dans le coma et la réponse à ses questions...

Genre: Famille, principalement…

**ATTENTION !** À ne lire qu'après avoir lu Lily Potter et le livre bleu **ET** James Potter et la chaise rouge !

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Albus Potter et le pull vert**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau monde**_

Lorsqu'Albus Potter s'éveilla ce matin-là, ce fut avec un goût de fer sur la langue et l'étrange sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit ses iris verts émeraudes et la lumière pénétra ses paupières si soudainement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de porter vivement la main à son front. Un gémissement lui échappa et son autre main se posa à côté de lui. Il s'appuya dessus pour se relever et, avec une lenteur infinie, laissa le soleil inonder ses pupilles.

Il avait bien raison: quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Au lieu de se réveiller dans son grenier ou dans sa chambre à l'étage d'en dessous dans un univers oh combien familier, il venait d'ouvrir les yeux sur un pré d'herbe fraîche et verte. Il plissa le front, son regard se fit plus acéré et, heureusement, sa vision redevint nette. Abasourdi (et pourtant, Albus Severus Potter pensait honnêtement que plus rien n'aurait pu l'étonner), le jeune homme se releva lentement. Frottant ses habits dans un geste machinal, il ne reconnut aucun des vêtements qu'il portait. C'était, certes, assez son style: un pantalon de costume noir, une chemise blanche, un veston gris, une veste assorti au pantalon et des chaussures vernis formaient son habillement. Même pour lui, cependant, c'était un costume assez vieillot (James et Lily ne cessaient de vouloir lui faire essayer des jeans et des sweat-shirts confortables, mais Al ne s'y était jamais vraiment fait). La pensée de son frère et de sa soeur sortit Albus de sa contemplation silencieuse et il releva la tête.

Il ignorait exactement où il était (il ignorait même complètement où il était, à vrai dire), mais il faisait beau. Le soleil s'était levé depuis peu, éclairant la campagne, le pré où Al se trouvait et celui-ci se retourna, essayant de décrypter un élément du paysage qui aurait pu lui apporter de nouvelles informations. Mais l'autre côté était presque aussi désolé que le précédent et Al observa partout en vain. Il prit une profonde inspiration, les lèvres pincés, son regard devenant fixe. Quand il était comme ça, ses proches savaient que ce n'était même pas la peine de lui parler, il ne les entendrait pas. Concentré à l'extrême, sa respiration se calma, son rythme cardiaque baissa et il essaya de trouver une explication. Lily avait certainement le pouvoir de l'envoyer ici, mais elle ne l'aurait pas envoyé quelque part sans lui en parler et ne ferait pas une aussi mauvaise blague. Et puisque James semblait inquiet à la seconde où Lily ou lui étaient hors de son champ de vision, il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça.

Un souvenir confus lui revint à ce moment. Il se vit entrer dans un immeuble et appuyer sur le bouton d'un ascenseur. C'était flou, mais il était presque sûr que le bâtiment devait être résidentiel. Quelque chose devait lui être arrivé après, mais le quoi restait encore à déterminer. Curieux, il tâta ses poches, mais elles étaient toutes vides, il n'avait plus ni baguette ni portable. S'il avait eu la première, il aurait pu se défendre, s'il avait eu le deuxième, il aurait pu rassurer James et Lily.

_Tant pis. Je ferais sans._

Il regarda dans une direction, puis dans une autre et se décida finalement pour remonter tranquillement la légère pente du pré. Un autre que lui, sans le moindre doute, aurait été inquiet, furieux, apeuré, mais Albus Potter, s'il avait des émotions, savait les mettre en retrait s'il craignait qu'elles ne mettent en péril ses réflexions, ses missions, ou si elles risquaient de lui faire du mal. Il avait appris très jeune que si tous les sentiments n'étaient pas nocifs, d'autres ne lui causeraient que du tort. Et puis, pourquoi aurait-il dû paniquer alors qu'il était seul et que le soleil chaud remontait les brumes de brouillard, ramenant toutes les couleurs du monde dans un paysage qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier? Il faisait un tour dans la campagne, c'était tout. James en aurait même été fier de lui, fier qu'il soit dehors et respire autre chose que l'air des potions qu'il faisait cuire dans son chaudron au grenier.

L'instinct d'Al avait été le bon. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, il arriva sur un chemin en terre. Il choisit à nouveau une direction et continua à marcher. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par ce qui lui arrivait, intrigué, mais aussi assez heureux d'avoir une nouvelle enquête, un nouveau mystère à résoudre. Al, tout comme les autres membres de sa famille, détestait l'inaction: à tout moment, il devait être en train de réfléchir, de penser, d'agir. Il tournait vite en rond comme un lion en cage quand il y avait un moment de répit, un instant de paix. Il savait pourtant que ses parents, James et Lily supportaient mieux ce calme. Ils en profitaient pour se recentrer, recouvrer leurs forces et même (et Al n'en avait jamais vraiment vu l'intérêt) sociabiliser avec d'autres êtres humains, organiser une soirée, une fête ou un dîner. Albus s'efforçait alors de participer, car il savait que le calme ne serait que temporaire, qu'ils seraient bientôt tous sur un nouveau problème et aussi (ou même surtout), que cela ferait plaisir à sa famille qu'il prenne part aux festivités.

Le chemin évita une butte et derrière celle-ci, Al découvrit, dans le lointain, ce qui ressemblait à un vieux village. Il s'arrêta un moment et plissa les yeux, mais le soleil, directement devant lui, le gênait trop et il ne put rien distinguer d'autre ou voir même quelque chose de particulier sur le village. Regrettant un chapeau ou des lunettes de soleil, Al marcha d'un pas plus vif, maintenant qu'il était sûr d'arriver quelque part. Le chemin le mena sur une route en mauvais état, mais le jeune homme continua sans se laisser décourager, allant dans la direction du village.

De sa démarche allongée et agile, il avala les kilomètres et en une demie-heure, traversait un petit pont en pierre au début de la ville. Al était habité par un très mauvais pressentiment. Son regard d'aigle explora la rue du regard et il finit par avancer, sourcils froncés. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Tout paraissait... vieux. Mais en même temps, en très bon état. Comme si le temps avait été bloqué depuis une centaine d'années. Il croisa aussi plusieurs personnes dont les différents costumes lui évoquaient le début du siècle dernier. De plus en plus inquiet, il accéléra encore. Légèrement devant lui, un enfant marchait tranquillement. Albus le rattrapa et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne. Le garçon le fixa, surpris et Al eut un mouvement de recul, réalisant qu'il avait été brusque. Il aurait eu bien besoin de Lily ou James à ce moment.

-Où suis-je?

-Vous ne savez pas où vous êtes?, demanda l'enfant, méfiant.

Al lança un coup d'oeil aux alentours et murmura la question dont il voulait vraiment avoir la réponse.

-Quel jour est-on?

-Le 5 octobre 1923., souffla le garçon avant de traverser la route en courant pour s'éloigner au plus vite.

Al le laissa partir.

_1923..._

Le jeune homme préférait la logique au dessus de tout, mais là, la panique menaça de l'envahir. Sa respiration s'était bloquée dans sa poitrine et il lui fallut un moment pour se reprendre. Il marcha machinalement, observant autour de lui. C'était un village anglais typique. Il y avait une petite auberge près de la rivière, des maisons en pierre, une église et même une petite école, au pied de laquelle se rassemblaient une quinzaine d'enfants, dont celui qu'Al avait sans le vouloir effrayé. Une jeune femme vint leur ouvrir et, sortant elle-même sur le pas de la porte, les invita à entrer, les saluant au fur et à mesure qu'ils entraient. Al avança, un peu perdu et vit qu'elle regardait dans sa direction. Il était loin, mais vit clairement son attitude changer. Elle raidit le dos et fit rentrer les enfants plus vite. Al s'approcha, fronçant les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait fermé la porte.

La curiosité du jeune homme était désormais piqué et il avança rapidement. Il monta les deux marches menant au bâtiment et, ne souhaitant pas apeurer quelqu'un d'autre, frappa délicatement à la porte. Personne ne répondit, bien évidemment et Al mit la main sur la poignée. Malheureusement, la petite école avait été verrouillée, ce qui le surprit. On ne fermait pas à clé une école en pleine journée. Décidément, on cherchait à lui cacher quelque chose. Il contourna le bâtiment par une petite ruelle, mais à l'arrière, l'autre sortie était aussi fermée. Al sourit intérieurement à ce que James aurait pu dire («On ne refuse pas l'entrée d'une école à Al Potter ! ») et imagina même son faux ton offusqué. Il réprima un pincement au coeur à l'idée que ni lui ni Lily n'étaient présents et s'approcha de la grille de la cour de récréation. Tant pis, il fallait bien rentrer, il n'allait tout de même pas attendre la fin de la classe. Il jeta un rapide regard en arrière, ne vit personne dans la rue et sauta aisément de l'autre côté.

La cour était petite et il la traversa rapidement. Dans ce qui était probablement l'unique salle de classe, une femme parlait aux enfants, marchant dans la classe et Al reconnut la personne qui lui avait fermé la porte au nez. Une porte menait directement dans la salle et il y frappa deux coups secs. L'institutrice releva une tête surprise, le vit et entreprit immédiatement de l'ignorer complètement, allant jusqu'à se mettre dos à la porte. Al n'allait certainement pas se laisser décourager aussi facilement. Insistant, il se mit presque à tambouriner à la porte, attirant l'attention des enfants. La jeune femme avec eux, furibonde, s'approcha à grands pas et Al recula.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour le rejoindre et, le temps qu'elle la referme pour ne pas être entendue des enfants, Al l'observa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?, lui demanda t-elle, brusque et avec un air de colère dans les yeux.

Ce qui frappa Al était que sa voix n'allait pas avec le ton qu'elle avait employé. Elle avait un léger accent ensoleillé et chantant. De taille moyenne, elle avait une peau bronzée, des yeux bruns profonds et des cheveux de la même couleur dont une frange lui retombait sur le front. Elle avait des courbes voluptueuses et, malgré lui, Al sentit son coeur rater un battement. Il arrêta son examen de la jeune femme. Le tout lui avait pris moins d'une seconde.

-Vous m'avez reconnu., l'accusa t-il, sûr de lui.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Si, vous m'avez vu et vous êtes partie.

-Je ne vous connais pas.

Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et Al n'y avait décelé aucune trace de mensonge. Se serait-il trompé?

-Je dois retourner en classe.

-Attendez., demanda Al, qui n'osa pas la toucher pour l'arrêter.

Il n'en eut pas besoin, car, dos à lui, elle s'était figée. Lentement, elle se retourna.

Al avait toujours eu un très bon coup d'oeil en ce qui concernait les gens. Même s'il ne les comprenait pas, une seconde lui suffisait pour se faire une opinion d'eux: à surveiller ou inintéressant. Le seul cas pour lequel il s'était trompé avait été celui de Scorpius. En le voyant, à onze ans, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, il l'avait classé dans la catégorie «inintéressant». Ça avait été quelques mois plus tôt, quand il était venu les aider à sauver leurs parents qu'il était devenu «à surveiller». Maintenant, à la grande surprise d'Al et au dam de Scorpius (qui était encore moins à l'aise qu'Al lors d'événements sociaux), il était, plus ou moins officiellement, de la famille. Mais face à cette jeune femme, face à ces yeux brillants, face à cette peau dorée et à ces lèvres pleines, il ne savait pas quoi penser. En fait, il n'arrivait même pas à penser.

-Je suis nouveau en ville., finit-il par dire. Je m'appelle Alb... Albert.

Mieux valait faire attention, décida t-il. Son prénom était bien trop particulier pour ne pas attirer l'attention. La jeune femme plissa les yeux, comme si elle essayait de se faire une opinion sur lui, et...

-Violet.

Puis, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle tourna les talons et retourna voir ses élèves. Lentement, Al fit lui aussi demi-tour, enjamba à nouveau la grille de l'école et recommença à marcher dans le petit village. Il avait un million de questions de plus à poser et personne ne pouvait lui répondre. Il finit par s'asseoir sur un banc, au bord de la rivière et resta là à réfléchir un long moment. Malgré lui, son regard déviait vers l'école et, à nouveau, les interrogations fusaient. Al était un solitaire, mais la présence régulière de Lily et James avait fait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti isolé. Mais, en ce moment, il se sentait extraordinairement seul et extraordinairement confus.

Le temps s'écoula lentement, il faisait de plus en plus frais et le soleil commençait à baisser. Le regard d'Albus fut à nouveau attiré par l'école quand les portes de cette dernière s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir les enfants. Al resta à la contempler, attendant que leur institutrice sorte elle aussi, mais elle ne vint pas. Au bout d'un long moment, une lumière s'alluma au premier étage, et, à travers de fins rideaux, Al la vit bouger dans la petite pièce. Il lui fallut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence: la jeune femme n'allait certainement pas sortir ce soir-là, elle devait avoir un petit appartement au-dessus de l'école qu'elle gérait.

Al ferma les yeux, pencha la tête et serra ses paumes froides l'une contre l'autre. Il secoua la tête, lèvres pincées, en colère contre lui-même. Il était temps de se lever, de faire quelque chose. Il avait assez attendu, assez réfléchi (inutilement, il fallait bien le dire) à la situation. Il n'était pas question de rester là, sous les fenêtres d'une fille comme un idiot en mal d'amour. Le jeune homme n'hésita plus et se leva, reprenant son chemin. Ce qu'il fallait faire était évident. Il fallait tâcher de contacter Lily, lui dire où et quand il était et attendre qu'elle vienne le chercher. La partie la plus difficile, ce serait Lily qui la ferait. Soudain, il se sentit coupable d'avoir autant entendu. Il était resté assis là, comme un idiot, pendant que Lily et James devaient se faire du souci pour lui. Après tout, depuis qu'elle était revenue, Lily passait volontiers plus de temps à Londres avec eux et James, n'ayant jamais repris sa formation d'Auror, avait bien plus de temps libre. Même s'il le remplissait souvent en donnant un coup de main à la boutique de George, ou en dessinant (ni Lily, ni Al n'avaient jamais vu ses œuvres), son côté protecteur ne s'était pas amoindri.

Albus accéléra l'allure en direction du petit bureau de poste, plongeant ses longues mains à l'abri dans son manteau.

Le bureau était ouvert et Al aplatit ses cheveux avant d'entrer, voulant faire la meilleure des impressions. Après tout, il ignorait comment vraiment parler aux gens de manière normale, mais cette fois-ci, ça le serait encore plus compliqué puisqu'il avait une centaine d'années de différence avec eux. De plus, ses poches étaient résolument vides et il allait falloir qu'il demande au propriétaire de faire preuve de générosité. Heureusement, il avait toujours bien présenté et la personne qui vint le servir vit bien qu'il était très à l'aise dans ses vêtements chics et accepta bien volontiers de faire crédit au jeune gentleman en face de lui, même s'il ignorait le nom du village où il se trouvait.

La lettre à Lily fut rapidement écrite, il n'avait pas grand chose à lui dire, il se contenta de lui donner la date précise et les autres informations essentielles. Il lui demanda aussi de ramener un peu d'argent pour qu'il puisse régler sa note et inscrivit sur l'enveloppe une adresse au sein du Monde Sorcier.

La Poste là-bas était très avancé. Il suffisait de donner le nom complet de la personne et d'indiquer quand il fallait lui remettre la lettre et bien certainement, celle-ci arrivait à son destinataire avec une ponctualité soutenue. Al inscrivit une date approximative pour que la lettre soit remise, ne se souvenant pas exactement de quand il était parti du présent. Il confia le papier précieux au propriétaire, le remercia une nouvelle fois et sortit.

_Bon. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre._

Il faisait froid et Albus frissonna. Sa veste n'était définitivement pas faite pour l'hiver et il chercha du regard un endroit pour se réfugier. L'auberge lui sembla prometteuse et il pressa le pas. Lily n'était pas bête et devinerait facilement où le trouver. Il y avait du monde au sein du petit établissement et Albus profita de la chaleur bienvenue avant que le tenancier ne s'approche. Par principe, Al ne mentait que pour protéger quelqu'un. N'en voyant pas la nécessité ici, il annonça de but en blanc à ce dernier qu'il n'avait pas un sou en poche, mais ici, le jeune homme eut moins de chance et il fut bientôt clair qu'il n'aurait ni dîner, ni chambre, en attendant Lily. Il espéra que cette dernière ne serait pas longue et se posta dans un coin pour l'attendre, mais le regard peu amène du propriétaire de l'auberge finit par le convaincre d'attendre dehors.

La nuit était tombée complètement et tandis que les yeux d'Albus s'habituaient à l'obscurité, il réfléchit. Un vent froid s'était mis à souffler sur la petite ville et Al craignit que Lily ne soit plus longue qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Une église dans un petit enclos se présentait sur sa droite et il s'y dirigea. Les portes de cette dernière étaient ouvertes et il fut heureux de trouver un endroit à l'abri du vent, même si l'établissement de pierre était glacial. Personne n'était présent et Al s'assit contre un mur, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton.

Une seconde, il eut l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard, d'avoir fait le mur et d'être en train de se cacher d'un préfet. Mais il n'était pas à Poudlard. Il n'était pas en sécurité, à l'abri, près de ses proches.

Il était perdu dans le temps et Merlin seul savait si Lily allait pouvoir le retrouver.


	2. 1923

_**Chapitre 2: 1923**_

Ce fut un coup de vent violent qui réveilla Albus. Au même moment, son crâne heurta violemment le mur épais en pierre et il gémit. Les yeux clos, tout lui faisait mal, ses membres étaient frigorifiés, crispés et il était plein de courbatures. Il se sentait faible, déshydraté et affamé. Au prix d'un effort immense, il ouvrit les yeux. Une aube froide semblait se lever et le jeune homme savait qu'il fallait soit se lever, soit abandonner, se laisser aller à l'engourdissement et attendre simplement que quelqu'un le découvre couché ainsi dans l'église. Mais il ne serait pas écrit qu'un Potter capitulerait aussi facilement. Il rassembla les quelques forces qui lui restaient et, avec d'infinies précautions, se remit debout.

Sa tête était lourde, le faisait souffrir et Al avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui. Il posa une main contre une pierre pour se retenir et lentement, se força à sortir de la petite église. Un soleil pâle se levait, perçant avec difficulté une brume matinale épaisse. Gelé et mal en point, Al s'efforça à prendre une profonde inspiration, chassant ses propres nuages qui se formaient devant ses pupilles. Le son de la petite rivière qui coulait au sein du village l'attira et il se dirigea vers un petit gué qu'il avait repéré en amont. L'eau était aussi froide que ses doigts, mais il but à longues gorgées. Un peu désaltéré, il lui parut que ses idées étaient plus claires. Il se releva et se mit à marcher sans but. Il avait découvert, quand Lily avait disparu, que le jeûne ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir et lui offrait parfois même une certaine clarté d'esprit. Un soir, pour échapper aux regards perpétuellement tristes de ses parents, il n'avait pas dîné. Comme ils étaient absents le midi, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'Al n'avait strictement rien avalé de la journée. Cette nuit-là, il avait compris que ce qui leur arrivait à tous n'était pas un simple état de la vie. Ils n'étaient pas déprimés, ils n'étaient pas tristes sans raison. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait commencé les recherches qui l'avaient mené à découvrir l'existence d'une sœur qu'il avait oublié.

La même sœur était absente, n'était pas venu le chercher. Il était temps de concevoir un autre plan. Il n'encombra pas son esprit de questions sur l'absence de Lily (est-ce que tout allait bien là-bas, pour qu'elle ne soit pas venue?), cela aurait été contre-productif. Rien ne lui avait semblé étrange au sein du village, les quelques gens à qui il avait parlé lui avait paru réagir normalement…

Tous sauf Violet, l'institutrice qui l'avait tant intrigué la veille. Elle avait dit ne pas le connaître, mais Albus aurait été prêt à parier (s'il avait été homme à parier) qu'elle avait bien été surprise de le voir. Et il devait forcément y avoir une raison à ça. Ses pas le ramenèrent alors vers l'école et, de son regard perçant, il observa la bâtisse. Il attendit un long moment, mais aucun enfant ne s'approcha et il réalisa qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir classe ce jour-là. Il n'était tout de même pas question qu'il attende jusqu'au lendemain et, les mains dans les poches, l'air nonchalant, il contourna le bâtiment. À l'arrière, un petit escalier externe menait à une porte au premier étage. Al avait présumé que c'était là que la jeune femme vivait. Il aplatit ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Il n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise quand il s'agissait de parler aux gens et aurait voulu que Lily ou James soient là. Il grimpa l'escalier et frappa à la porte sans laisser le temps à ses idées d'obscurcir son jugement.

Il l'entendit approcher et par la fenêtre à côté, elle regarda qui venait de toquer. Elle ouvrit immédiatement la porte.

-Vous allez me lâcher, oui?

Albus ne s'attendait pas à un accueil chaleureux, mais fut tout de même surpris. Puis, il réalisa quelque chose. Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas contemporain à leur nouvelle époque.

-Vous n'êtes pas non plus d'ici, n'est-ce-pas?

Il la vit pâlir et sa mâchoire se crispa.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

-Vous n'êtes pas de 1923. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs., avoua t-il directement.

Elle parut soulagée, soupira et la pression descendit.

-Je m'en doutais un peu., admit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte plus grand et se décala pour le laisser passer. Al entra machinalement, l'esprit préoccupé par une drôle de pensée.

_J'ai déjà vécu ça..._

Soudain, comme un flash, tout lui revint et il se tourna vers elle.

-C'était vous... C'était vous, n'est-ce pas?

Elle secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas.

-Je me souviens maintenant, continua t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle. Maria avait localisé quelqu'un comme elle à Londres. Je voulais commencer à travailler avec Noah pour voir si je pouvais lui faire confiance, alors je me suis proposé pour y aller. C'était vous, pas vrai?

L'air surprise, elle le fixa.

-Je ne connais pas de Maria. Ni de...

-Noah?

-Ni de Noah.

Elle lui indiqua une pièce et il avança, continuant à parler.

-Maria est... eh bien, comme vous.

Elle fronça les sourcils, lui désigna une chaise (ils étaient arrivés dans une cuisine simple, mais jolie) et mit à chauffer de l'eau dans une théière verdâtre. Violet se tourna vers lui et ses jolis yeux le fixèrent.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez.

Le regard perçant d'Al ne discerna aucun mensonge en elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir des pouvoirs comme ceux-là.

-Je... Je ne savais même pas vraiment ce que c'était.

Elle servit le thé, attrapa une boîte à biscuits et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Ça ne fait même pas si longtemps que j'ai... remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Quand je vais me coucher, je me réveille ici. Jusqu'à cette fois-ci, je prenais ça pour des rêves extrêmement lucides.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de différent avec cette fois-ci?, demanda rapidement Al.

Il était plus que ravi d'avoir enfin une piste, enfin des informations qui allaient pouvoir les aider.

-Eh bien, déjà, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un est ici avec moi. Et c'est aussi la première fois que c'est si long.

Le voyant froncer les sourcils, elle continua.

-Généralement, cela ne dure que quelques heures, une journée tout au plus. Je ne passe jamais la nuit ici, normalement. Je vais me coucher ici et je me réveille chez moi. C'est pour ça que je pensais que ce n'étaient que des rêves.

-Et je suis là., acheva Al, finissant la pensée de la jeune femme.

-Oui. C'est ce qui m'a étonné hier. Je connais tout le monde ici.

-Les pouvoirs de Lily sont générés par ses émotions, ceux-là aussi, probablement..., dit-il, réfléchissant à voix haute, comme c'était parfois son habitude.

-Lily?, l'interrompit-elle.

-Ma soeur.

Violet posa sa tasse, surprise.

-Elle est comme moi?

-Elle a aussi des pouvoirs, oui., répondit prudemment Albus.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il y avait qui que ce soit comme Lily et les battements plus forts de son coeur l'amenaient à penser que Violet n'était comme personne. Il lui jeta un regard furtif, espérant que ses pensées ne s'étaient pas reflétées sur son visage. Elle le fixait sans le voir, pensive.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle..._

-Est-ce que vous avez aussi des pouvoirs?, finit-elle par demander.

-Non. Enfin, oui, mais pas comme vous ou Lily. C'est une longue histoire.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas.

-Comment est-ce qu'on peut rentrer, alors? Parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-J'y réfléchis., commença Al. Mais le plus simple serait que vous pourriez maîtriser vos pouvoirs.

Elle grimaça.

-Combien a t-il fallu de temps à Lily pour qu'elle y parvienne?

-Ça a pris... environ un mois chez un ermite en Slovénie.

Les yeux bruns magnifiques de la jeune femme s'agrandirent encore sous l'effet de l'étonnement, mais elle réalisa soudain quelque chose.

-Mais si elle maîtrise ses pouvoirs, est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas, elle, venir nous chercher? Il faudrait juste trouver un moyen de la contacter, non?

Albus grimaça et secoua la tête.

-J'ai essayé hier, elle aurait dû avoir mon message immédiatement, mais elle n'est pas venue.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle l'a bien reçu ?

-Oh, oui.

-Il y a une raison pour laquelle elle n'aurait pas pu venir? Est-ce qu'elle peut vraiment remonter le temps?

-Lily peut à peu près tout faire.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue, alors? Est-ce qu'elle est fâchée contre vous?, plaisanta t-elle. Est-ce que vous avez oublié son anniversaire?

-En réalité, oui. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute.

-De qui c'était la faute, alors, la sienne?

-C'est une longue histoire.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant qu'Albus réfléchissait et que Violet l'observait, essayant de se faire une opinion de lui. Le jeune homme sentit son regard et revint au présent.

-Si vous ne parvenez pas à nous ramener, je crains qu'on ne soit bloqués ici un moment.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas comment faire.

Albus se demanda s'il devait vraiment le dire, mais la pensée d'une autre nuit sur le sol glacé de l'église eut raison de ses dernières hésitations.

-Si nous sommes coincés... Est-ce que je pourrais rester ici?

De chaleureux, son regard se durcit et de penchée en avant, elle se rejeta dans le fond de sa chaise.

-Ce genre de tactiques ne marche pas avec moi., répliqua t-elle froidement.

Il fallut à Al un long moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait et ses oreilles rougirent violemment.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire... Je... Je...

Il en balbutiait comme un gamin.

-J'avais cru voir une bibliothèque au rez-de-chaussée, je pensais m'y installer si ça ne vous gênait pas. Je... Je me suis réveillé dans un champ sans un sou en poche. J'ai...

Il baissa la tête et se contraignit à avouer.

-J'ai passé la nuit dans l'église.

Violet avait posé ses mains sur son visage, les yeux fixés sur lui.

-Oh bon sang, je suis vraiment navrée, je ne savais pas.

Elle était désolée, mais malgré elle, souriait de sa propre bêtise. C'était bien trop communicatif pour qu'un sourire ne finisse pas par fleurir sur les lèvres d'Al et elle eut un petit rire.

-Dans l'église, hein?

-Ne vous moquez pas, il fallait bien que j'aille quelque part.

-Venez, dit-elle en se levant. Allons voir si on peut rendre la bibliothèque plus confortable que l'église.

Ils y passèrent la majorité de la journée à discuter. Elle avait un talent de narratrice absolument incroyable et quand elle lui raconta son enfance près de Turin, il eut l'impression de la voir sous ses yeux. Elle expliqua comment elle était venue à Londres, dans le cadre de ses études sur la littérature anglaise et les finançait en travaillant à mi-temps dans une petite librairie. Elle envisageait de se spécialiser dans la littérature féminine du 19ème siècle et s'ensuivit alors une discussion passionnée sur Jane Eyre qui dura si longtemps qu'ils en oublièrent de déjeuner (pourtant, cela devait bien faire plus d'une journée qu'Al n'avait rien mangé) et qu'ils étaient bloqués en 1923 sans moyen de rentrer. Ils revinrent un peu sur le sujet en grignotant des sandwichs.

-Si je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes pouvoirs, est-ce qu'il y aurait une autre manière de rentrer?

-Si j'avais mes affaires, probablement, oui.

-Vos affaires?

-Mon matériel de potions, mes manuels...

Le fait qu'il était un Sorcier lui avait complètement échappé quelques heures plus tôt, absorbé qu'il était par leur conversation et le lien qu'il sentait naître entre eux. Il avait brièvement pensé à Lily; elle, au moins, avait eu la décence d'attendre une semaine avant d'avouer à Adam qu'elle vivait dans un château magique. Violet le fixa un moment, curieuse. Quand il lui avait dit, elle avait cru une seconde qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais son air sérieux lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était honnête avec elle. Pourtant, elle s'était efforcée de ne pas le submerger de questions, ne voulant pas le mettre en porte-à-faux et craignant un nouveau «C'est une longue histoire». Mais là, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander.

-Tous les Sorciers peuvent voyager dans le temps?

-Avec le bon outil, oui.

-Mais sans?

-Sans, c'est bien plus compliqué.

-Mais vous pourriez?

Il eut un sourire arrogant qu'elle essaya de ne pas trouver charmant.

-Sans doute, oui. Mais ça va me prendre un peu de temps.

-Tant mieux, c'est pile ce que nous avons...

Ils avaient aussi parlé de leurs familles respectives, elle avait mentionné son père, un énergique bon vivant, sa mère, plus réservée, mais tout aussi aimante et son jeune frère, clown avéré qui n'aimait rien autant que rire et faire rire. Bien sûr, Al avait lui aussi au cours de la conversation, évoqué James et Lily.

-Et vos parents?, avait-elle demandé. Vous avez surtout dit que c'était votre frère et votre soeur qui s'inquiéteraient.

-Oh, mes parents vont bien, oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils sachent que j'ai disparu.

Étonnée, elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Ils sont en voyage de noces... C'est une longue histoire. En partant, ils voulaient être tranquilles, pouvoir passer du temps ensemble et ils ne nous ont pas dit où ils allaient. Je ne sais pas si Lily a pu les joindre.

-Je ne donne pas de mes nouvelles à ma famille aussi souvent que je le devrais., avoua t-elle. Je pense qu'il leur faudra un moment pour s'inquiéter.

La journée sembla passer en un clin d'oeil et bientôt, Al fut tout seul dans la bibliothèque, lisant à la lumière d'une bougie le premier livre qui lui était tombé sous la main. Il n'en retint pas un seul mot, toute sa pensée était fixée sur Violet et sur tout ce qu'ils s'étaient racontés. Elle avait même fini par lui avouer qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Violet, mais Viviana. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les gens du village ne l'appelaient pas autrement. Al en avait profité pour lui dire son vrai nom et elle lui avait répondu qu'Albus lui allait mieux qu'Albert. Pour la treizième fois depuis qu'il la connaissait (il avait compté), il s'était senti rougir comme un ado. Il soupira, secouant la tête, ferma le livre et éteignit la bougie. À tâtons, il rejoignit le canapé qui lui servait de lit, s'allongea, enleva ses lunettes qu'il posa sur un guéridon tout près et se glissa sous la couverture que Violet (curieusement, il avait du mal à l'appeler autrement) lui avait prêté.

_Définitivement mieux que le sol de l'église..._

Mais malgré tout, le sommeil ne venait pas. La jeune femme ne quittait pas son esprit. Jamais. Jamais il n'avait autant discuté avec qui que ce soit. Jamais apprendre à connaître quelqu'un lui avait semblé aussi important ou même aussi essentiel. Il en aurait probablement perdu la voix s'ils n'avaient pas constamment discuté autour d'une tasse de thé, ou en refaisant du thé. Un drôle de sentiment naissait en Al. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait idiot. Ce n'était rien de moins qu'idiot, d'avoir passé la journée dans le passé ou Einstein savait où et de n'avoir pas au moins tenté d'établir des théories ou de formuler des hypothèses. Ils n'avaient rien fait de constructif... Mais en revoyant son visage, en entendant à nouveau sa voix et en admirant sa perspicacité et sa vive intelligence, Al réalisa qu'il n'avait pas du tout perdu son temps. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et grimaça malgré lui. Tandis qu'il était ici à papoter, Lily et James devaient se faire du souci pour lui... Et s'ils avaient pu joindre leurs parents, eux aussi devaient s'inquiéter.

Le lendemain, pas question de lambiner, décida t-il. Violet sera avec les enfants, il aura tout le temps disponible pour réfléchir et trouver une solution, ou, au moins, un début de solution.

Finalement, il sentit le sommeil l'envelopper, mais, malgré lui, ses yeux se rouvrirent. Il venait de penser à quelque chose... Elle avait dit qu'elle se réveillait ici, qu'elle pensait au départ qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Lui-même s'était réveillé dans un champ. Il s'assit, posa les pieds au sol et mit machinalement ses lunettes. Et si ce n'était pas une coïncidence? S'ils étaient bien dans un rêve, dans un monde créé par les pouvoirs de Violet?

Plus question de dormir, il était temps de travailler.


	3. L'institutrice et le bibliothécaire

_**Chapitre 3: L'institutrice et le bibliothécaire**_

Le son de la cloche de l'école le réveilla en sursaut. Une fraction de seconde, il se crut de retour chez lui, à s'être endormi sur son bureau au grenier. Mais non, il était toujours dans la bibliothèque d'une petite école rurale de 1923. Il se frotta les yeux, laissant échapper un gémissement et se pinça le nez. Al soupira. La veille, sans trop réfléchir, il s'était jeté sur le premier livre qu'il avait sous la main, traitant de rêves et de leur signification. Mais, plus épuisé qu'il avait d'abord pensé l'être, il s'était rapidement fatigué les yeux à la lueur de trois bougies trop faiblardes et avait fini par s'assoupir sur la petite table devant laquelle il s'était assis.

Il entendit non loin des éclats de voix d'enfants et l'accent ensoleillé de Violet. Il aurait voulu pouvoir aller lui parler de sa nouvelle théorie tout de suite, mais elle devait être suffisamment occupée sans qu'il vienne la déranger. C'était une sensation très étrange, réalisa t-il, que la première chose à laquelle il pense ne soit pas ses recherches, mais une autre personne.

Il inspira profondément et tenta de la chasser de son esprit. Malgré lui, pourtant, il n'y parvint pas. Il était temps d'adopter une autre tactique. Quand il avait entamé ses recherches après que les pouvoirs de Lily se soient déclarés, il avait trouvé extrêmement difficile de se concentrer, ce n'avait été qu'en réalisant que penser à sa jeune soeur lui fournissait une motivation supplémentaire qu'il avait pu commencer à travailler correctement...

Alors, il pensa à Violet. C'était pour elle qu'il travaillait, au fond, pour qu'ils puissent rentrer et pour qu'à terme, elle écrive le mémoire qu'il voulait définitivement lire. Un sourire lui vint et il s'essaya pas de le réprimer. Il se leva, désormais tout à fait réveillé et se mit à marcher dans la petite bibliothèque. Pourtant dans un petit village, le lieu avait des livres qui parurent tout à fait intéressants à Albus et il les sélectionna, ravi de commencer.

Il manqua sursauter quand Violet entra dans la bibliothèque. À chaque fois qu'il était pris par un nouveau problème, le temps semblait passer sans qu'il le réalise. Plus de quatre heures s'étaient écoulées et la jeune femme venait le chercher pour déjeuner. Plus curieux (il avait l'impression que c'était elle, le plus grand mystère ici) qu'affamé, il la suivit jusque chez elle. Rapidement, discuter avec elle était devenu une de ses activités préférés et il en oublia presque de lui mentionner sa nouvelle idée, l'entendant parler de ses élèves et de leurs progrès ou projets. Il réalisa soudain qu'au fond, elle aimait être ici et alors qu'il rangeait la vaisselle qu'elle lavait, il se mordait les lèvres, essayant de trouver un moyen de lui dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il la fixa, surpris qu'elle ait compris si vite, inquiet qu'elle le connaisse si bien après si peu de temps.

-Je ne suis pas complètement sûr qu'on soit vraiment dans le passé.

Elle fronça ses sourcils sous sa longue frange et essuya ses mains bronzés dans un torchon.

-Où serait-on, alors?

Elle était vive, mais posée, avec un tempérament de feu, mais avec du sang-froid. La regarder était tout aussi fabuleux que de l'écouter.

-Je me demande si nous ne sommes pas dans un rêve.

-Dans un rêve?

-Oui, un qui serait long et semblerait très réel, mais un rêve.

Elle l'observa, croisant les bras, attendant la suite.

-Vous aviez dit qu'au début, vous croyiez que vous aviez simplement rêvé... Peut-être que c'était le cas. Peut-être que vous rêvez en ce moment même.

-Voyons, ce n'est pas possible...

Elle tendit la main vers le livre qu'Al avait emmené avec lui.

-Je ne connais pas ce livre, je ne l'ai jamais lu, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait... Si je suis en train de rêver, est-ce que je ne devrais pas au moins le reconnaître?

-C'est là où justement vos pouvoirs entrent en jeu. Vous rêvez, mais vos pouvoirs comblent les lacunes. Tout un monde s'est créé autour d'un simple voeu.

-Un voeu?

Ils s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre à sa petite table de cuisine.

-Vous ne vous sentiez pas un peu seule, pas à votre place à Londres...?

-J'aime beaucoup Londres... Mais oui, un peu, j'imagine. Toute ma famille est en Italie, je passe mon temps entre mes études et mon travail. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me faire des amis depuis que je suis arrivée en Angleterre.

Son regard chaleureux était sur lui.

-Vous êtes très perspicace.

-Je dois avouer que j'ai aussi eu du mal à trouver ma place. Si on peut considérer que je l'ai trouvé.

Leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés et se fixèrent un moment. Elle fut la première à rompre l'envoûtement en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Est-ce que j'aurais vraiment pu vous emmener avec moi si nous sommes dans mon rêve ou dans ma tête?

-Les pouvoirs que vous avez sont très particuliers. Quand vous les maîtrisez, ils fonctionnent avec la volonté, mais sinon, ils marchent aux sentiments. Vous avez voulu un endroit où vous êtes reconnu, apprécié. Je me connais, je ne sais pas vraiment parler aux gens... Quand je suis venu vous voir... J'ai dû vous effrayer. Vous avez voulu vous rendre quelque part où vous vous sentiez en sécurité. Et vous voilà.

-Pourquoi vous avoir emmené avec, alors? Si je tenais tellement à vous échapper que j'en fuis dans mon monde imaginaire?

Elle lui souriait, comme si l'idée de le fuir était complètement ridicule et il sentit une chaleur lui envahir le coeur.

-Vous n'avez pas fait exprès, c'est tout. Comme vous ne maîtrisez pas encore vos pouvoirs, c'était juste une erreur...

-Vous croyez que c'est vraiment possible?

-Pourquoi, vous trouvez ça plus improbable que d'avoir voyagé dans le temps?

Elle le fixa d'un faux air méchant et ils se regardèrent, pleins de complicité. La sonnerie de l'école retentit, elle se leva vivement et retourna à ses élèves. Albus n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un qui venait juste de partir pourrait autant lui manquer. Il se retira dans la bibliothèque, son livre sous le bras.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, à peu près identiques. Al ne pensait pas qu'une vie tranquille, avec des journées ressemblant aux autres auraient pu lui plaire, mais il en apprenait beaucoup sur lui ces derniers temps. Violet et lui prenaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble, elle allait rejoindre sa classe et lui sa bibliothèque, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque secret, quelque remède qui puisse leur permettre de rentrer. À midi, elle venait le chercher, ils mangeaient à nouveau ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien et elle repartait vers ses écoliers. Une après-midi, un enfant curieux était allé dans la bibliothèque et l'y avait trouvé. Il avait dit être le nouveau bibliothécaire et lui avait donné un livre sur l'astronomie après que l'enfant ait parlé de sa passion pour les étoiles. Le lendemain, la fillette, qui avait parlé de lui à tous ses amis, les emmena le voir et le jeune bibliothécaire aux lunettes rectangulaires devint rapidement la mascotte de l'école. Avant d'aller en classe, ils venaient le voir et il leur prêtait des livres, leur racontait des histoires ou leur expliquait des choses que leurs parents n'avaient pas pu. Albus évoqua la visite des enfants à Violet et, avec sa classe, ils vinrent tous l'écouter parler de chimie et faire de petites expériences.

-Vous avez vraiment un don avec eux., commenta Violet le soir.

-Le plus drôle, c'est que quand j'étais enfant, je ne les comprenais pas. Je me rappelle, quand j'avais six ou sept ans, mon père nous a emmené au parc. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être là et mon père avait dû me promettre qu'on irait dans une librairie ensuite pour me faire sortir. À peine arrivés, James a couru vers les balançoires et Lily a trottiné vers le bac à sables. Mon père est resté avec elle pour la surveiller et je me suis assis sur un banc, regrettant de ne pas avoir emmené le livre que j'étais en train de lire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?, se permit d'interrompre Violet. Vous vous rappelez?

Al fouilla un instant dans sa mémoire.

-Je crois que c'était Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur.

-À sept ans?, sourit-elle, pendue à ses lèvres.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin.

-L'héroïne était une enfant, je croyais que c'était un livre pour enfants... Mais je les regardais courir, jouer... Et j'avais l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. D'être un imposteur parmi eux. Je me suis regardé dans une petite flaque sous mes pieds, mais tout ce que je voyais dans mon miroir improvisé, c'était un gamin avec des cheveux noirs et un pull vert tricoté par sa grand-mère...

-Ça a l'air solitaire...

-Oh, pas vraiment, j'ai toujours apprécié ma solitude et j'ai toujours eu Lily et James. Et maintenant, il y a même Scorpius...

-Scorpius?

-Un nouvel ami, une autre longue histoire., résuma t-il.

-Et moi, qu'est-ce que je suis?, demanda t-elle, du tac au tac, sans réfléchir.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Al oublia de respirer. Elle rougit et se leva précipitamment.

-Je vais aller dormir.

Elle était partie avant qu'Al ait pu dire quoi que ce soit ou penser à dire quoi que ce soit.

Qu'ils soient dans le passé ou dans l'esprit de Violet, les jours continuaient de passer. Al jouait à la perfection son rôle de bibliothécaire et faisait ses recherches dès qu'il en avait le temps. Il avait pensé que les ramener serait trop difficile dans un premier temps pour Violet et la convint d'essayer de conjurer des objets. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle y arriva enfin et regarda avec choc la bougie qu'elle tenait désormais en main. Il la fit ramener plusieurs choses avant de lui demander des choses dont il avait besoin pour continuer ses recherches, des livres et même du matériel de Potions. il savait, puisque ça avait été le cas pour Lily et Adam, qu'elle allait pouvoir interagir avec de la Magie, mais il comprit que lui demander de conjurer une baguette magique, ou un outil magique lui serait impossible et il se résigna à prendre le chemin le plus long, mais le plus sûr et créer lui-même leur propre moyen de rentrer. Elle arriva un jour avec un manteau chaud, des gants et un bonnet et comme il n'était pas capable de lui dire non, ils partirent se promener.

Avec le temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre ses interruptions avec impatience et de partir avec elle marcher dans les champs avec de moins en moins de récriminations. Ses recherches avançaient, bien sûr, mais avec lenteur. Il n'était pas le seul impliqué et voulait faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Ainsi, il prenait toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables afin de trouver le moyen le plus sûr de rentrer.

Une après-midi froide mais ensoleillée, alors qu'ils marchaient vers le sommet d'une petite butte, il lui donna tous les détails auxquels il pouvait penser sur le Colorado et les gens comme elle qui vivaient là-bas.

-Je dois avouer que je n'y vais pas souvent, Lily m'y emmène et j'y ai rencontré une ou deux personnes. Dont Maria.

-Maria, c'est celle qui m'a trouvé, c'est ça?

-C'est ça, oui., confirma Al. Apparemment, elle a des visions des autres comme elle.

-Est-ce qu'elle pourrait nous voir?

-Aucune idée., avoua le jeune homme, remontant ses lunettes de la main droite, sa main gauche dans sa poche. Mais puisque personne n'est venu nous retrouver, je présume que non.

L'air était frais, un vent glacé venant du nord se levait, mais ni lui ni elle n'étaient particulièrement pressés de rentrer.

-Ils sont beaucoup, mais plusieurs n'ont pas de pouvoirs et ne vivent au Colorado que pour être avec les gens qu'ils aiment et qui ont des pouvoirs. Il y a deux mères et un père qui y sont pour leur fille et leur fils.

-Ils sont jeunes?

-Plutôt, oui. C'est pour ça que leurs parents ont voulu qu'ils soient avec d'autres comme eux, pour qu'ils puissent apprendre à contrôler leurs pouvoirs.

-Et c'est ce que fait Lily? Elle les aide à apprendre?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Elle nous aurait été utile, ici., plaisanta t-elle.

-Ah, on s'en sort, non?, demanda Albus, qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne voulait pas de la présence de sa petite soeur.

-Oui, c'est vrai., souffla Violet avec un doux sourire.

-C'est très beau, là-bas., reconnut-il. Ils sont tout près des montagnes, au sein des arbres et des sapins. Il paraît qu'il y a un lac superbe à quelques heures de marche.

Elle s'arrêta, un peu inquiète et Al lui fit face, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais, si j'ai des pouvoirs, est-ce que je suis forcée de vivre au Colorado? J'aime beaucoup Londres, j'y ai mes études, mon travail...

Al secoua la tête, la rassurant d'un sourire.

-Non, pas du tout. Adam, le petit ami de ma soeur, n'est allé y vivre qu'après l'avoir rencontré et il connaissait l'endroit depuis un moment. Qu'est-ce que ça a pu nous poser comme problèmes, ça, d'ailleurs...

Violet le fixa avec chaleur et incompréhension.

-Je ne comprends pas la moitié des choses que vous dites...

-Je sais. Mais je promets de tout vous expliquer. Et de vous présenter à tout le monde au Colorado un jour prochain.

Spontanément, avant qu'il ait pu faire un mouvement, elle l'enlaça, posant la tête sur sa poitrine. Il resta une seconde figé, ses yeux verts émeraudes grands ouverts sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis, lentement, il posa ses mains dans son dos et la serra doucement contre lui.

-Je croyais que ce genre de tactiques ne marchait pas avec vous..., ne put-il s'empêcher de dire pour la taquiner.

Il perçut son sourire à travers son pull.

-J'ai froid, c'est tout.

Ne sachant pas vraiment si elle plaisantait, il referma un peu les pans de sa veste sur eux. Ils rentrèrent lentement, parce que la nuit tombait. Elle manqua glisser sur une plaque de verglas, il la rattrapa par la main et, sans dire un mot, ils retournèrent à l'école en se tenant la main.

-Ça avance?, demanda Violet le lendemain, venant s'asseoir devant lui dans la bibliothèque.

Il ne retint pas un soupir et une grimace.

-Pas vraiment, non...

Il avait l'impression de piétiner complètement. Il était face à un mur et ne savait pas comment faire pour le franchir.

-Je suis bloqué. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. La manœuvre à faire n'est pas du tout la même selon si nous sommes dans le passé ou dans votre esprit.

Il se rejeta dans le fond de son fauteuil et enleva ses lunettes, les posa sur la table et se pinça l'arête du nez, fatigué.

-C'est comme quand j'ai dit à Lily que je découvrirai ce qu'elle était et pourquoi elle avait ces pouvoirs. Ça fait des années et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé...

-Je vous aiderai.

Il releva le visage, surpris, mais elle ne plaisantait pas. Son regard était sérieux et son sourire encourageant.

-Entre vous et moi, on trouvera bien. Promis.

-Je n'arrive même pas à trouver un moyen de nous faire rentrer.

Elle se pencha en avant et lui serra la main affectueusement une seconde qui le réconforta plus qu'il n'aurait pu dire.

-Vous trouverez. J'en suis sûr. Et je vous fais confiance. Complètement et totalement.

L'aveu l'étonna. Il savait que, brûlée une fois de trop, elle n'accordait plus sa confiance que difficilement. Lui n'avait jamais fait trop confiance, parce qu'il avait toujours pensé que faire confiance ne ferait que le faire se sentir vulnérable, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours évité. Mais lui faire confiance à elle, à cette femme de taille moyenne, aux yeux bruns parfaits et à l'accent chantant, ça lui semblait presque aussi naturel que de respirer.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire. Au même moment, la pièce tout entière se mit à vibrer. Il tendit le bras pour attraper celui de Violet, mais avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, il se sentit brutalement tiré en arrière.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut son regard choqué et sa main tendue vers lui.


	4. Retour et raison

_**Chapitre 4 : Retour et raison**_

La prochaine chose qu'il sentit après cela fut tout son corps entier lui faire un mal de chien. Il lutta pour respirer, lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. Il parvint à serrer le poing et ses paupières papillotèrent , essayant de voir au-delà de la lumière brutale devant lui.

-Al !

L'exclamation le surprit et il tâcha de regarder dans la direction dans laquelle elle venait. Sa vision était trouble, mais il distingua clairement la chevelure rousse de sa petite soeur. Il fronça les sourcils et la vit plus nettement. À côté d'elle, debout, se tenait James, l'air aussi soulagé qu'à la fin du procès de Lily, le jour où ils avaient enfin réuni leur famille. Al sentit la pression de la main de Lily sur la sienne et s'efforça de parler.

-N'essaie pas de parler, petit frère... Prends ton temps... Lily, va chercher l'interne, tu sais, celui qu'on croirait sorti d'une série télé.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sortit rapidement. James s'était rapproché et lui serra le bras. Al vit le soulagement sur son visage.

-J'étais sur le point de m'inquiéter...

Un sourire avait adouci le reproche. Épuisé, incapable de parler et sentant que son peu de forces s'amenuisait, Al n'essaya pas de répondre et ferma les yeux. Il tenta de rassembler ses pensées, mais se concentrer lui était impossible. Il respira profondément et repoussa la nausée qui le prenait. La pression de la main de James sur son avant-bras l'ancrait avec son frère et il lui en était reconnaissant. Sans ça, il serait probablement tombé dans les pommes. Oui, mais s'il s'évanouissait à nouveau, peut-être qu'il retrouverait Violet, si sa théorie était juste... La pensée de la jolie italienne s'immisça dans son esprit et le bouscula si violemment qu'il ouvrit les yeux, affrontant la lumière. Il avait dû s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte, car, devant lui se tenait un homme en blouse blanche qui s'approcha pour l'examiner. James et Lily sortirent un instant et Al essaya de se concentrer sur le médecin.

Il détestait les hôpitaux. Bien sûr, personne ne les aimait particulièrement, mais Al gardait un souvenir clair et vivace de Sainte-Mangouste. Il se rappelait y avoir été transporté par ses parents en pleine nuit et avoir été placé sur une civière glacée. Couvert de pustules vertes et brûlant de fièvre, il avait failli mourir. Parfois, il regrettait vraiment d'avoir une aussi bonne mémoire. Jusqu'ici, pourtant, il avait réussi à éviter hôpitaux et médecins. Celui devant lui prit des notes, inspecta quelques machines et lui posa des questions auxquelles il put répondre en hochant ou en secouant la tête, toujours peu certain de ses forces. Il se sentait tout de même de mieux en mieux; sa respiration était plus facile et il parvenait à raisonner. Ainsi, il mentit lorsque le docteur lui demanda s'il se rappelait ce qui s'était passé. Il voulut demander si une femme appelée Violet était là, mais n'osa pas, voulant rester prudent. L'idée de devoir attendre pour savoir, pourtant, lui était intolérable. Il serra les mâchoires et attendit que le docteur s'en aille, espérant que Lily et James reviendraient rapidement. Heureusement, le médecin ne fut pas long. Il déclara Al en assez bonne santé et lui ordonna du repos. Albus prétendit acquiescer et l'interne sortit. Son frère et sa soeur entrèrent dans la chambre juste après. Lily s'assit à côté du lit d'Al, un sourire encourageant sur le visage.

-Le médecin a dit que tu allais mieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, demanda James.

-Violet..., souffla Al, incapable de dire plus.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

Lily non plus n'avait pas compris et, en même temps, Al se rappela. Elle ne s'appelait pas Violet ici, mais Viviana.

-Viviana...

-La fille avec laquelle on t'a trouvé?

Al hocha la tête, anxieux d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

-Elle est réveillée?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment., répondit Lily, interloquée. Je vais voir...

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. Al garda les yeux fixés sur la porte, voulant décrypter l'expression sur le visage de sa soeur au moment où elle reviendrait. Il sentait le regard intrigué de James sur lui, mais il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire. Il voulait d'abord savoir comment allait Violet. Heureusement, Lily ne fut pas longue et, à l'air instinctivement désolée pour son frère qu'elle arbora, Al comprit tout de suite. Il eut l'impression qu'une brique lui tomba sur le coeur et il se leva de son oreiller, voulant s'asseoir dans le lit.

-Hey!, protesta immédiatement James, posant une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

Al se dégagea, plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ou anticipé. L'effort brusque et l'air blessé de James eurent raison de lui et il se rallongea malgré lui. Lily s'était avancé rapidement.

-Il faut que je la voies.

-Tu n'es pas en état.

La voix de Lily était calme, apaisante et lui évoqua celle de sa mère.

-Où sont les parents?

-On n'a pas encore réussi à les joindre.

Le jeune homme en avait assez d'attendre et refit un nouvel effort pour se lever, mais, à nouveau, la main de James l'arrêta. Son ton était doux, mais ferme.

-Explique-nous.

Il était impossible de résister à James et à son autorité naturelle. Albus était fatigué et il avait bien besoin de l'aide de son frère et de sa soeur.

-Violet a des pouvoirs comme les tiens.

-Violet?, demanda Lily, fronçant ses sourcils presque blonds.

-Viviana. Elle a créé tout un monde dans son esprit, c'est là qu'on était.

-Un monde dans son esprit?

-Oui. Je n'étais pas sûr si c'était ça ou si nous avions remonté le temps. On était en 1923. Ils l'appelaient Violet là-bas. On y est resté bloqué pendant deux semaines. Et ensuite, je me suis senti tiré en arrière, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre là-bas qui me repoussait.

-Deux semaines? Non, ça ne fait que trois jours.

Al réfléchit un instant, mais Lily parla en premier.

-Si c'est comme pour les rêves, il est possible que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière...

Violet lui manquait déjà, mais il était bon de retrouver Lily et James et de reformer leur trio invincible. Mais le fait de penser à elle fit venir une autre pensée.

-Si le temps s'écoule plus vite là-bas, alors, elle doit être en train de m'attendre. Il faut que je la sauves.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'es amoureux?

James avait parfois la délicatesse d'un bulldozer dans un magasin de porcelaine. Al regarda ses pieds. Il n'était pas embarrassé, il se posait simplement la question: était-il amoureux? Il n'aurait jamais pensé en être capable et avait cru que sa seule et unique passion serait ses recherches. Mais tout ça, c'était avant de rencontrer Violet. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait déjà pris une telle place dans son coeur? Et, au fond, comment savait-on qu'on était amoureux, quand on ne l'avait jamais été?

-C'est pas croyable., commenta James, sortant Al de ses pensées. Et tu l'appelais Violet, alors?

-Oui., répondit son frère, qui ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

James pointa un doigt accusateur vers sa soeur.

-Albus, Violet, Adam, Lily... Je vais bientôt croire que vous l'avez fait exprès, vous deux.

-Quoi?, demanda Lily, interloquée.

-Eh bien, Albus veut dire blanc, Violet, c'est aussi une couleur et quant à Adam et Lily... Attends, fit-il en se tournant vers son frère, est-ce que je sais quelque chose que tu ignores?

Al regarda James sans comprendre.

-Les gars, s'il-vous-plaît..., essaya t-il de plaider.

Mais l'aîné n'avait pas fini.

-J'y crois pas... Entre les parents qui en sont à leur deuxième lune de miel, celle-ci qui vit avec le gars qui l'a kidnappé...

-Hey! , interrompit Lily, se fâchant de la remarque.

-Et celui-là qui tombe amoureux d'une fille dans le coma., continua James sans s'émouvoir. Je suis vraiment le seul capable d'aimer raisonnablement...

Lily énervée était tout un spectacle. Mais la dernière phrase de son grand frère sembla plus l'amuser qu'autre chose.

-Raisonnablement... Oui, c'est ça.

Son sourcil droit s'était haussé et elle avait un sourire carnassier en coin.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait?_

À voir James, qui avait pâli et aurait préféré endurer la fureur de sa soeur à ce rictus dangereux, Al n'était clairement pas le seul à se poser la question. Ce mystère-là attendrait, décida t-il. Violet (_Viviana..._), il ne la ferait pas patienter plus longuement que nécessaire. Il enleva de son nez les tubes qui le gênaient et qui l'avaient aidé à respirer. Ils étaient désormais inutiles, il se débrouillerait tout seul.

-Reste au lit, Al.

-Je...

-Tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité si tu te fatigues trop. Sois logique.

Rappeler Albus Potter à sa logique était peut-être un coup bas, mais il fonctionna. Al se rallongea, conscient que depuis qu'il était réveillé, il n'avait fait que perdre du temps, du temps précieux qu'il aurait pu utiliser au bénéfice de Violet. Il lui fallait être logique, s'il voulait la sauver. Et cela voulait dire, pour le moment, ne pas se fatiguer en étant bêtement sentimental.

-T'en fais pas, on va t'aider. Et on va te la réveiller, ta princesse endormie.

-On te dira dès qu'on aura un plan., continua Lily.

Albus les vit sortir de la chambre et ferma les yeux. Il les adorait, mais sans eux, il trouverait plus rapidement une solution. Si seulement ses forces lui étaient revenues...

À peine sortis, James et Lily échangèrent un regard.

-Notre Al amoureux. Tu arrives à y croire, toi?

-J'espère juste que c'est réciproque... Et qu'elle en vaut la peine.

-Ah, voyons, c'est Al, il ne tomberait pas amoureux d'une idiote.

-On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux...

Le silence glissa entre eux tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient.

-Tu as un plan?, finit par demander Lily.

James s'ébouriffa les cheveux, poussa un soupir et fit non de la tête.

-D'habitude, c'est Al qui fait les plans...

Sa soeur releva la tête et son regard se fixa sur un point derrière lui.

-En parlant de tomber amoureux... Tu te rappelles, hier, je t'ai demandé si tu l'avais appelé, tu croyais que je parlais de Papa ou Maman, mais je parlais de Scorpius?

-Oui..., fit James, prudemment et délibérément lentement, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement.

-Tu as dit qu'il était en vacances, que ce n'était pas la peine de le déranger et quand j'ai encore insisté, tu as dit que je n'avais qu'à l'appeler si j'y tenais tant.

-Et?

-Et je l'ai appelé et il arrive., asséna paisiblement Lily.

-Quoi? Quand?

-Dix secondes.

James se retourna, faisant un mouvement machinal pour aplatir ses cheveux et Lily sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle avança d'un pas pour accueillir Scorpius Malefoy et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai eu ton message. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, demanda t-il immédiatement.

-Al est tombé dans le coma mais il va mieux, nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles de nos parents et il faut qu'on réussisse à réveiller quelqu'un.

Le nouvel arrivant écarquilla ses yeux gris mais eut un sourire soulagé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

-Une fille., répondit James, parlant enfin.

Scorpius eut un air intrigué, même s'il était vrai que depuis qu'il était proche des Potter, il s'attendait à tout moment à être emporté dans une nouvelle histoire rocambolesque.

-Dis, demanda Lily, tu n'étais pas en Autriche?

-Si, pourquoi?

-Je croyais qu'ils avaient interdits le transplanage sur leur territoire à cause des montagnes.

-Oui, c'est le cas. J'ai essayé de te rappeler pour que tu viennes me chercher, mais tu ne répondais pas. Ça aurait été trop long de me procurer un Portoloin, alors j'ai pris le bus et trois différents trains en attendant d'être assez près pour transplaner...

-Ouah, c'est très... raisonnable.

Lily appuya le dernier mot à dessein et eut la satisfaction de voir James du coin de l'oeil devenir aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

-Je n'aurais pas dû venir?, s'inquiéta le nouvel ami des Potter.

-Bien sûr que si, on est ravi de te voir. Pas vrai, James?

Ce dernier marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et hocha vaguement la tête en regardant le bout de ses chaussures. Lily était radieuse et se préparait à lancer une nouvelle pique, quand Scorpius se précipita en avant. Derrière eux, Al s'était levé de son lit et était appuyé au chambranle de la porte, se tenant difficilement debout. Ils bougèrent vers lui rapidement et James et Scorpius le soutinrent pour le raccompagner dans sa chambre. Deux infirmières à l'air mécontent suivirent. L'interne qu'ils avaient vu auparavant arriva aussi à grands pas. Al fut remis au lit et ses proches chassés le temps d'un examen rapide. Le jeune imprudent réussit néanmoins à convaincre l'interne qu'il se sentait assez bien pour ne pas être rebranché à toutes les machines dont il s'était défait quelques minutes avant et comme le médecin le trouva en assez bonne forme malgré ce qu'il venait de subir, il finit par se ranger à son avis, mais lui ordonna d'un ton sec de ne pas se relever et de se reposer. Il sortit, bougonnant devant un patient si peu patient et demanda à James, Scorpius et Lily de le laisser dormir et de revenir plus tard.

-Bien sûr., répondit immédiatement Lily. Allons-y, les gars.

Ils la suivirent et avaient à peine tourné l'angle du couloir qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, comprenant l'astuce de la jeune femme.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il a réussi à énerver l'interne de série télé., chuchota James.

Scorpius fronça ses sourcils, ses yeux gris perçants se posèrent sur les deux Potter.

-Parce qu'il est beau comme le sont normalement que les personnages de séries télé., expliqua Lily, l'oeil rivé sur le couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter.

La porte de la chambre d'Al se ferma et le personnel de santé s'éloigna. Le bureau des infirmières était en face de la chambre et à coup sûr, ils se feraient remarquer en essayant de s'y faufiler. Ils reculèrent silencieusement, trouvèrent la porte d'une chambre ouverte, entrèrent et la constatant vide, Lily saisit d'un côté la main de James, de l'autre celle de Scorpius et elle les fit apparaître dans celle d'Albus. Dans cette dernière, il n'y avait que le jeune homme, qui semblait autant aux aguets qu'eux. D'invisible, Lily les rendit visible et les trois se lâchèrent.

-Scorpius., dit Al d'un ton étonné.

Sur le point de tomber dans l'inconscience auparavant, il n'avait pas reconnu son ami.

-Salut Albus.

Il alla lui serrer la main, tandis que James s'approchait aussi, contrarié.

-Tu nous expliques ce qui t'a pris? On t'a dit qu'on allait trouver un plan.

-Je cherchais ma baguette., se justifia Albus.

-C'est moi qui l'ai. On m'a appelé quand on vous a trouvé évanoui, je me suis dépêché de venir et j'ai réussi à la cacher avant que quelqu'un ne la voie.

James fouilla dans sa manche et tendit sa baguette à son frère. Celui-ci la prit et la pointa directement vers lui.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?, demanda t-il, tandis que Lily, qui s'était posté à la porte, ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant.

-Je me soigne. J'ai besoin de toutes mes forces si je veux la sauver.

-Euh, je sais que je débarque, mais sauver qui?

L'intervention inopinée de Scorpius stoppa Al.

-Vio... Viviana.

Lily se chargea d'expliquer la situation rapidement, ce qui était facile, car ils ne savaient pas grand chose.

-En gros, Al a trouvé une petite copine., voulut résumer James.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite copine., corrigea Al, qui tenait à l'exactitude des faits.

-Seulement parce que tu ne lui as pas demandé., s'amusa James.

-Il ne serait pas le premier., chantonna Lily, un oeil de plus en plus distrait en direction de la porte.

James rougit et pâlit violemment.

-Lâche-moi, Stockholm., répliqua t-il sèchement.

Lily fit un pas en avant, cette fois-ci complètement énervée, les ailes de son nez frémissant sous une rage subite. Al secoua la tête, roula des yeux et pointa à nouveau la baguette sur lui-même.

-Je suis contre l'automédication., l'interrompit à nouveau James.

Son frère, qui avait du mal à le croire, mais se découvrait des réserves sans fin de patience, arrêta son geste.

-L'un de vous préfère t-il le faire?

L'aîné fit non de la tête, grimaçant et les regards se tournèrent vers Lily.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, j'imagine, je n'ai jamais fini Poudlard...

-Et moi, ma spécialité, c'est l'histoire., préféra enchaîner immédiatement Scorpius avant que quelqu'un ait l'idée de lui demander.

Al murmura une incantation, un sort bleuté sortit de la baguette et l'enveloppa une seconde avant de se dissiper. Les yeux fermés, il prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait l'impression de s'être plongé dans un lac d'eau fraîche une chaude journée d'été. Ses pensées étaient plus claires et il sentait ses forces lui revenir. James lui tendit ses lunettes et Al les posa sur son nez. Il savait que ça n'allait pas durer, mais pour le moment, il se sentait comme d'habitude, s'il ignorait la fébrilité de tous ses membres et le pincement au coeur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Viviana, seule dans son monde, peut-être à sa recherche.


	5. L'attente déroutante

_**Chapitre 5: Le début d'une longue histoire**_

-Alors, quel est le plan?, demanda Al, qui se sentait bien mieux.

Lily eut une grimace rapide et James dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, embarrassé de n'avoir rien trouvé, même si le problème lui était relativement récent.

-Je sais que je suis le nouveau, commença lentement et discrètement Scorpius, voulant éviter d'être entendu par le personnel de l'autre côté de la porte, mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas simplement utiliser de la Magie?

La proposition était si simple que ni Lily, ni James n'y avaient songé.

-Oui, je crois... Après tout, Adam et moi pouvons interagir avec de la Magie, Viviana peut probablement aussi. Après, quels sorts pourrait-on lancer?

-On ne peut pas simplement à se mettre à lui lancer des sorts., protesta James.

-Avec les bons livres et les recherches adaptés, je pourrais trouver, mais ça prendra du temps et elle attend.

Al reprit sa respiration. Il avait parlé vite, ne voulant pas perdre une seconde. Il leva le regard vers James, Lily et Scorpius et sut qu'ils le comprenaient. Il n'y avait que très peu de gens qui y parvenaient et l'idée d'être séparé de l'une de ces personnes si rares qu'il pouvait les compter sur les doigts de la main lui étaient intolérable. Lily se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses si longs cheveux, signe qu'elle réfléchissait intensément.

-J'ai une idée qui serait plus rapide, mais on y gagnerait en risque...

-Depuis quand ça nous arrête?, demanda immédiatement James.

-C'est les infirmiers qui risquent de nous arrêter., intervint sa petite soeur.

-Je pourrais aller voir l'interne et lui dire qu'on voudrait essayer des méthodes moins conventionnelles pour la réveiller. Il devrait au moins nous laisser un peu essayer...

James, qui n'avait jamais aimé rester en place s'il pouvait avoir ne serait-ce que l'impression de se rendre utile, se dirigea vers la porte.

-Attention, on n'est pas supposé être là.!, lui rappela Lily. Scorpius, tu veux bien l'accompagner? Je ne lui fais que modérément confiance pour parler de façon convaincante de moyens moins conventionnels...

James roula des yeux, mais Albus remarqua que le coin droit de sa bouche s'était levé en un sourire. Scorpius le suivait déjà. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait personne devant la porte et sortirent.

-Où sont mes vêtements?, demanda Al immédiatement après.

-Ah non, protesta Lily, pas question de sortir de ton lit. Je tiens à la vie et James me tuerait.

Évidemment, leur aîné ne lui ferait rien, mais un regard désapprobateur lui était amplement suffisant pour se faire comprendre, bien mieux qu'avec des menaces qu'il ne mettrait jamais à exécution. Al soupira, il avait espéré que Lily soit plus indulgente.

-Je sais que tu voudrais être près d'elle et je sais que le sort que tu t'es lancé est puissant, mais tu n'es pas rétabli. Prends ton mal en patience et compte sur nous.

Parfois, Al oubliait que Lily était un peu comme lui, capable de rester calme, malgré son tempérament de feu.

-Tu as dit que tu avais un plan?, l'interrogea t-il, en désespoir de cause.

James et Scorpius essayèrent d'abord la salle des infirmières, mais puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une urgence, ils refusèrent d'interrompre l'interne pour le faire venir. Désappointé, James sortit et regarda des deux côtés du couloir.

-Viens., dit-il à Scorpius, choisissant une direction au hasard.

Chercher quelqu'un dans un aussi grand hôpital était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foins, mais la chance était du côté des jeunes hommes. Ce qui était définitivement une bonne chose, car ils sentaient tous deux la gêne au milieu du silence que ni James ni Scorpius n'osait rompre. Le premier se sentait complètement idiot et le deuxième craignait d'avoir fait quelque chose pour agacer le premier. il allait dire quelque chose, prêt à s'excuser, même s'il ignorait pourquoi, quand l'interne entra dans son champ de vision. Il poussa James du coude pour le désigner et ils le rejoignirent rapidement.

-Hey!, l'interpella James. On se demandait si on pouvait faire quelque chose pour Viviana.

-Je suis désolé., répondit le beau médecin, ses yeux bleus compatissants se posant sur eux. La seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé ce qui a provoqué son coma, cela pourrait encore prendre du temps, mais son état ne se détériore pas, ce qui est plutôt bon signe.

James le laissa finir sa tirade, mais Scorpius vit à sa mâchoire serrée qu'il s'était retenu de l'interrompre.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer autre chose pour la réveiller?

Leur interlocuteur fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

-Comme quoi? Et tant qu'on y est, je croyais que vous ne la connaissiez pas?

-Oui, mais mon frère la connaît, alors je veux aider.

Scorpius sourit intérieurement, le lien entre les deux frères et la soeur était une des raisons pour laquelle il appréciait autant J... les Potter.

-On pensait à de l'acupuncture., continua t-il, à la place de James. J'ai lu une étude qui en prouvait les bienfaits sur des patients comateux.

Son complice se tourna vers lui, surpris, mais Scorpius resta de marbre. L'interne semblait douter et il resta silencieux un moment, le regard fixé sur eux. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, regarda autour de lui et se pencha en avant.

-Est-ce que, par hasard...

Il s'interrompit et James et Scorpius échangèrent un rapide air inquiet.

-...Vous seriez des Sorciers?, reprit-il.

Les deux jeunes hommes, incapables de cacher leur ahurissement, le fixèrent avec de grands yeux.

-Non, non..., commença James. Pas du tout. Des Sorciers? Quoi?

Le manque de préparation, l'étonnement, tout le faisait bafouiller. Scorpius ne dit rien, trop surpris pour parler.

-Et si je dis Poudlard?

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent à nouveau un regard.

-Oui, nous sommes des Sorciers., finit par confirmer James, baissant la voix.

L'interne parut presque soulagé.

-Comment est-ce que vous connaissez Poudlard?, interrogea Scorpius, curieux.

-Un de mes meilleurs amis y est allé. Il n'a jamais pu garder un secret.

-Et comment vous avez su que nous étions... ?

-Vous étiez trop mystérieux pour être... normaux.

-Merci?, répondit James, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

-Et alors, pour Viviana?

-Vous n'avez pas une clinique, une infirmerie pour Sorciers?

-Si., confirma James. Mais elle n'est pas Sorcière et ils ne nous laisseraient pas entrer.

-Et vous pensez que vous allez pouvoir l'aider?

-On a un plan., assura James, même s'il ignorait quel était le plan.

-Et vous veniez me voir pourquoi? Pas à cause d'acupuncture, si?

-Non. On a besoin d'un accès à la chambre de Viviana et surtout d'être sûr que personne ne nous surprenne.

Le médecin hocha la tête, réfléchissant.

-Très bien. Je vous aiderai.

-Vraiment? Merci.

James ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné, ça avait été bien plus facile que prévu.

-Je ne le fais pas pour vous. J'ai juré d'aider les gens et je l'aide, elle... Est-ce que vous êtes sûrs que vous pouvez la réveiller?

-Vous pouvez leur faire confiance., assura Scorpius, accordant un sourire en coin à James. Ils n'abandonnent jamais.

-Elle est sous ma responsabilité, je sais quand on lui donne des soins, je peux vous accorder du temps. Mais elle reste branchée aux machines. Je veux être certain qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

-Nous aussi., fit patiemment James.

Semblant décidé, l'interne se mit à marcher dans le couloir, revenant sur ses pas. James et Scorpius le suivirent.

-Comment va votre frère?

-Mieux. Il... s'est jeté un sort de guérison.

L'interne stoppa brutalement, puis continua à avancer.

-Je suppose qu'il veut aller la voir?

-Oh oui.

-Je vais aller l'examiner.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis le médecin les fixa et nota quelque chose sur un bout de papier de son bloc qu'il déchira et tendit.

-Je dois travailler, sinon, je serais resté. Vous m'appellerez s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

-Bien sûr...

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la chambre d'Al et l'interne en poussa la porte sans attendre. Lily sursauta.

-J'étais juste...

-Il sait., l'interrompit James.

-Il sait? C'est-à-dire?

-À propos de la Magie., répondit l'intéressé.

-Quoi? Mais vous êtes dingues?, s'insurgea tout de suite Lily.

Al, qui savait que James était plus réfléchi que Lily ou lui n'étaient prêts à lui en accorder le crédit, resta silencieux, observant son frère.

-Il savait déjà., dit ce dernier.

-Apparemment, Poudlard est un secret de polichinelle., continua Scorpius, soutenant James.

-Je viens aider. Et vous examiner.

-Je vais bien., soupira Al.

Il en avait assez de répéter ça à Lily, à James et au personnel soignant. Sa patience s'amenuisait et il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand le médecin le coupa.

-Et dès que j'aurais vérifié ça, vous pourrez voir votre amie.

Al resta silencieux, hocha la tête et ses proches s'éclipsèrent le temps de la consultation.

-Il va vraiment aider?, demanda Lily, devant la porte.

-Apparemment., souffla James.

-On lui fait confiance?

-Je crois, oui... Il n'a rien à gagner en nous aidant.

L'examen ne dura pas longtemps et l'interne sortit, jeta un oeil aux alentours et fit quelques pas pour chercher un fauteuil roulant.

-Il ne va pas bien?, s'inquiéta Lily, tandis que James se dirigeait déjà vers la chambre de son frère.

-Il va très bien., assura le médecin. Il va même... exceptionnellement bien.

Il retourna dans la chambre, suivi de Lily, James et Scorpius. Al était assis sur le bord du lit. Plus par sécurité que par crainte, il s'aida de ses bras pour tenir debout, mais ses jambes, bien qu'engourdies, tinrent le choc.

-Je me suis dit qu'on attirerait moins l'attention si je restais dans un fauteuil roulant.

-C'est sûr qu'une guérison aussi rapide ne serait pas passé inaperçu., admit volontiers l'interne semblant sorti d'une série télé.

Scorpius avait fermé la porte derrière lui et Al s'installa dans le fauteuil. Le médecin s'arrêta, hésitant et Lily lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-J'ai déjà eu des journées de dingue, mais celle-ci remporte la palme...

-Oui, ils ont cet effet-là.

Scorpius sourit, espiègle, à ses complices. Lily s'esclaffa, James secoua la tête, faussement offusqué, réellement amusé et la remarque arracha même un sourire à Albus.

-On y va?, demanda t-il.

Al ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à la fois impatient et nerveux; impatient de la revoir et nerveux parce qu'il ne se rappelait plus de leur rencontre dans le monde réel (il avait probablement dit quelque chose d'absurde et de circonspect) et l'idée de la rencontrer à nouveau lui mettait le coeur en pagaille. Il laissa James le pousser jusqu'à la chambre de Viviana et devant la porte, faillit sauter sur ses pieds, mais la main de son frère posé sur son épaule, l'en empêcha. L'interne ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Viviana était allongée et il y avait tellement de tubes et de tuyaux que le coeur d'Albus se serra douloureusement. Elle était pâle et son visage endormi était sans vie, tel qu'Al ne l'avait jamais vu. James le poussa jusqu'à elle et les autres vinrent se placer autour du lit. Al, distrait, entendit à peine le docteur annoncer qu'il devait y aller, consultant son portable et partir.

-Al., l'appela doucement Lily.

Son frère revint au présent.

-Quel était ton plan?, demanda Scorpius.

Lily prit une chaise et s'installa rapidement avant de commencer.

-Vous vous rappelez quand je me suis effacé de la mémoire des gens?

James la fixa d'un air atterré.

-Bon, euh..., reprit-elle, mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas suffisants pour faire ça, alors j'ai plus ou moins emprunté ceux d'Adam. J'ai connecté mon esprit au sien et je lui ai pris la puissance dont j'avais besoin.

-Et tu veux faire la même chose? Tu penses que la drainer pourrait la réveiller?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Ça pourrait très bien la coincer là où elle est pour de bon. Non, mon plan, c'est d'essayer de me connecter à son esprit et de la sortir de là. Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, mais je pense que ça pourrait marcher...

-Tu comptes faire comment?

Lily prit une chaise qu'elle tira au bord du lit. Al lui laissa de la place, se levant de son fauteuil et le poussant plus loin.

-Je tenais la main d'Adam., se rappela t-elle à haute voix. Devant moi, il y avait une porte que j'ai ouverte. Derrière, il y avait une sorte de corridor, un long couloir. Il y avait Adam à l'autre bout, devant une porte identique à la mienne. Ça menait vers son esprit, mais j'en suis resté au seuil. Bien sûr, quand j'ai tenté ça, Adam était réveillé...

-Tu disais que ça pourrait être risqué?

-Parce que ça me demandera considérablement plus de temps que la première fois. Et qu'il faudra que je reste concentrée tout du long. Si je me déconcentre... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait arriver...

Elle regarda Al, assurée.

-Mais je vais essayer et tout va bien se passer.

Elle tendit la main vers Viviana et saisit la sienne. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et un silence presque religieux se fit dans la petite chambre. Au début, les jeunes hommes n'osèrent pas parler, craignant de la déranger s'ils le faisaient. Puis, en attendant, ils finirent tout de même par discuter à voix basse, Albus racontant de manière un peu plus exhaustive les deux semaines qu'il avait passé avec Viviana. Même à son chevet, inquiet pour la jeune femme, parler d'elle, l'évoquer au travers des histoires qu'ils avaient partagé, transformait son visage si profondément que James et Scorpius avaient du mal à le reconnaître. Albus lui-même se sentait différent, changé, transfiguré. Il se découvrait une nouvelle chose sur laquelle il aurait pu parler pendant des heures, une nouvelle passion: elle.

Lily, au bout d'un très long moment, rouvrit les yeux. Albus regarda sa soeur, puis Viviana. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, demanda t-il.

Lily se frottait les paupières, gémissant.

-À chaque fois que je m'approche d'elle, de sa porte, la mienne manque de se refermer.

Elle fixa Al.

-Je suis désolée. Je crois que je vais rester bloquée si je m'aventure trop loin.

Son frère baissa la tête, serrant les mâchoires. Son coeur battait de manière erratique, son souffle semblait ne plus lui appartenir. Son reste de raison (car il avait l'impression de devenir fou) l'informa qu'il était sur le point d'avoir une crise de panique et il ferma les yeux, essayant de se contrôler.

-Et si quelqu'un d'autre essayait d'y aller?, suggéra James.

Les autres savaient très bien de qui il parlait quand il disait «quelqu'un d'autre».

-Si tu maintiens ce pont entre toi et elle, quelqu'un pourrait l'emprunter pour la retrouver dans son monde. En sachant que tu resterais connectée à tout le monde pour assurer mon retour.

-C'est à moi d'y aller., intervint Albus.

-Non., refusa James. Tu n'es pas encore revenu au mieux de ta forme. J'irai.

-Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux vraiment servir de pont, Lily?, interrompit Scorpius.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant.

-Je pense, oui. J'ai déjà dépensé beaucoup d'énergie, mais je devrais en être capable, oui.

Scorpius hocha la tête tranquillement.

-Alors, j'y vais.

-Non!, protesta James.

Son nouvel ami le regarda, surpris et James détourna les yeux.

-Tu as dit toi-même que ça ne pouvait pas être Al.

-Je vais bien., intervint ce dernier.

-Oui, mais tu disais que tu avais eu l'impression d'être poussé, alors il y a peut-être quelqu'un là-bas, avec elle, quelqu'un qui t'a vu, et tu te ferais remarquer inutilement si tu y allais. Et c'est aussi pour ça que James ne peut pas y aller non plus.

-Pourquoi?

Scorpius haussa les sourcils.

-Parce que personne ne peut douter que vous êtes de la même famille. C'est plus simple si c'est moi.

Il fixa Al, qui avait les yeux au sol. Mettre un proche en danger dans l'espoir de sauver Viviana n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait, mais Scorpius avait présenté ses arguments et Albus en comprenait la logique. James s'était figé et ne regardait personne. Scorpius observa Lily, espérant un soutien plus ouvert, mais les yeux de la jeune femme étaient posés sur l'aîné de ses deux frères.

-Ne perdons pas de temps ! Lily sera là pour m'aider à rentrer, pas vrai?

Malgré elle, elle hocha la tête.

-Al, tu as parlé un peu du village, où est-ce qu'elle pourrait être?

Il hésita, puis...

-Si elle n'est pas à l'école ou dans son appartement, il y a un chemin qui monte le long de la rivière. Elle aime le prendre et s'asseoir sur un banc à la frontière du village.

-Très bien. Comment ça va se passer, Lily?

-Tu vas te retrouver dans mon couloir, il y aura trois portes, la tienne, la mienne et celle de Viviana. Il suffira que tu ailles chez elle.

Elle avait parlé d'un ton assuré, mais continuait de regarder son frère. Celui-ci, après un long moment, finit par hocher la tête de manière quasi imperceptible. Sa soeur obtempéra, prit la main de Viviana d'un côté et tendit l'autre à Scorpius. Le jeune homme s'installa près d'elle, échangeant de siège avec Albus. Il lança un coup d'oeil furtif à James et ce dernier lui accorda un bref sourire rassurant. L'idée qu'il puisse s'inquiéter pour lui lui mettait l'esprit en pagaille, mais il avait une tâche importante à accomplir. Il posa sa main dans la paume ouverte de Lily.

-Détends-toi., dit-elle. Tu vas juste t'endormir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, confiant. James, Al et Lily ne le laisseraient pas tomber. Il eut une brève pensée pour ses parents, dans une vallée ensoleillée d'Autriche, à des lieux de se douter de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, de ce que cette amitié indéfectible et imprévue pour eux le poussait à accomplir. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit flotter.


	6. Le début d'une longue histoire

_**Chapitre 6: Le début d'une longue histoire**_

La sensation habituelle de nervosité et d'inquiétude, éprouvé à chaque fois que Lily ou James allaient faire quelque chose de dangereux, avait envahi Albus, qui regardait, impuissant, sa soeur et son meilleur ami essayer de sauver la fille qu'il aimait (après tout, il était impossible de le nier désormais). Un noeud s'était formé dans son estomac, une sensation désagréable de fébrilité et d'agitation l'habitait. Il se tourna vers James, espérant, sans vouloir le reconnaître que ce dernier offrirait une parole rassurante, voire comique, mais il était aussi immobile qu'une statue, les bras croisés et les yeux fixés sur le trio que formait Lily, Scorpius et Viviana.

-James?, l'appela t-il.

Son frère ne bougea pas.

-Ames., fit-il, un peu plus fort.

Enfin, celui-ci se tourna vers Al et lui accorda son sourire réconfortant habituel. Al alla lui serrer l'épaule, sentant que c'était son aîné qui avait besoin d'être un peu consolé. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à fixer les gens qu'ils aimaient.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça fasse si mal., ne put s'empêcher de commenter Al à voix haute.

James eut un rire léger, comprenant de quoi il parlait.

-T'en fais pas, ça ira mieux quand elle sera réveillée.

Al soupira, espérant de tout son coeur que son frère ait raison. Une telle douleur, si elle devait continuer ou s'attarder, ne manquerait pas de le rendre fou.

-Tu devrais l'inviter à sortir., continua t-il, levant le regard vers son aîné.

-Je sais, je sais... , soupira lentement James, qui, comme à son habitude comprenait Albus à demi-mot.

Au bout d'un instant, il releva la tête vers lui, le fixant avec un petit sourire.

-Depuis quand tu donnes des conseils comme ça, toi?

Il était vrai que les deux frères n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté de relations sentimentales, l'attention d'Albus ne se portait que sur ses propres intérêts et ce domaine particulier lui avait été particulièrement étranger.

-Pour citer _Beaucoup de bruit pour rien_: « Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais».

James le regarda, une lueur incrédule dans le regard. C'était effectivement quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait nier. Le changement, au moins pour Lily et lui, avait été brusque, mais en observant furtivement son frère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cela l'avait perturbé, de se sentir soudain si vulnérable, si émotif. Albus était fort, logique, pragmatique et prenait tout avec philosophie. Est-ce qu'il s'était étonné, au moins un peu? Et comme James n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer verbalement pour qu'Albus le comprenne, ce dernier lui répondit.

-Un matin, je me suis réveillé et la première pensée que j'ai eu n'était pas pour l'endroit où nous étions bloqués ou la pensée que vous deviez vous inquiéter, ce n'était même pas pour ce nouveau mystère qui s'offrait à moi, c'était elle. Et l'anticipation, l'impatience que j'avais de la voir et juste de discuter avec elle. Et oui, ça m'a surpris. Je ne pensais honnêtement pas en être capable.

-Je n'ai jamais douté que tu pouvais. Juste que tu serais suffisamment fou pour le faire.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix., lui rappela Al.

James laissa échapper un rire, semblant se moquer de lui-même. Son frère l'observait, fixant ses yeux d'aigle sur lui. James aussi lui semblait changé. Physiquement, il était toujours le même jeune homme rapide et agile, mais une nouvelle douceur, une nouvelle vie, semblait s'être installé dans son regard. Ou peut-être Al était plus perceptif désormais et cette lueur avait toujours été présente et il ne venait que maintenant de la remarquer. Puis, James lança un nouveau coup d'oeil furtif en direction d'une tête blonde en ce moment endormie et Al ne put cacher un sourire.

_Non, c'est définitivement nouveau..._

Son aîné se sentit observer.

-Je vais essayer d'appeler les parents pour la quinzième fois., marmonna t-il du bout des lèvres, embarrassé et il sortit de la pièce.

Le sourire d'Al disparut alors qu'il s'assit en soupirant de l'autre côté du lit de Viviana. Scorpius tenait la main de Lily et dormait, le visage caché par son bras. Lily était droite sur sa chaise, les yeux clos, si concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle n'avait probablement rien entendu de la conversation entre ses frères. Al les regardait et ce n'était pas l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait, c'était une immense gratitude pour ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train d'accomplir. Il était sûr qu'ils diraient qu'il ne leur devait rien, qu'ils étaient contents d'aider, mais Al aurait tout de même voulu faire quelque chose pour eux. James interrompit ses réflexions, rentrant dans la pièce. Albus lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel son frère répondit par une grimace et un roulement des yeux. Apparemment, leurs parents avaient pris très sérieusement leur idée d'être complètement injoignables pendant leur lune de miel. Si Albus voulait bien faire l'effort de comprendre l'envie de ses parents d'être seuls, une part de lui pensait pourtant qu'ils auraient pu se douter qu'avec la légendaire chance des Potter, quelque chose d'important se déroulerait pendant que Ginny et Harry jouaient aux ados fugueurs et inconséquents (et soyons logiques, aux touristes), sur une plage de sable fin, ou au sommet d'une montagne aux arbres verts ou où qu'ils soient en ce moment. James, Albus et Lily étaient tout de même trop raisonnables pour ne pas reconnaître que leurs parents en avaient vraiment besoin et méritaient une pause loin de tout...

Scorpius effectua un mouvement, attirant leur attention. Al retint son souffle sans s'en apercevoir. Scorpius ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Ses yeux gris semblèrent un peu perdus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se focalisent sur Al, qui se leva d'un bond.

-Elle va bien., dit immédiatement Scorpius.

-Et toi?, fut la question tout aussi rapide de James.

-Ça va., répondit-il, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

-Tu l'as vu?, demanda Al.

À côté, Lily se frotta les paupières, fatiguée, mais attentive.

-Oui, je l'ai vu. Mais elle n'était pas où tu avais dit.

-Elle était où?

Scorpius caressa distraitement son menton, où une ombre de barbe claire s'était installée. Albus le fixa, s'inquiétant. Il semblait presque qu'il voulait retarder le moment où il parlerait.

-Tu lui as parlé?

-Oui., commença le jeune homme. Quand j'ai poussé la porte, ce n'était pas un village typique comme tu l'avais décrit, je suis arrivé dans une pièce aux murs blancs et elle était là.

-Quoi? Mais...

-Elle a dit que quand tu avais disparu, elle a rouvert les yeux et elle était dans cette pièce, sauf qu'il n'y avait rien. Elle a dit que tu lui avais expliqué comment maîtriser ses pouvoirs et qu'elle a fait apparaître ce dont elle avait besoin.

-Mais elle va bien?, redemanda Albus.

-Oui, elle va bien, mais son univers s'est beaucoup rétréci...

-S'il y a une porte, c'est plutôt facile de partir, non? Et si elle part, elle se réveille, c'est ça?, interrogea James, fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, c'est ça., confirma Lily.

-Elle a essayé., continua Scorpius. Mais elle n'arrive pas à sortir. Il y a comme une barrière physique qui l'en empêche, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux... Je peux sortir sans problèmes, mais elle est bloquée.

Il se tourna vers James.

-J'ai même essayé moi-même de la faire sortir, je l'ai tiré, poussé, mais rien n'y faisait. Crois-moi, j'aurais bien aimé faire cette surprise à Al et lui ramener Viviana, mais...

Le silence tomba, tous réfléchissant à une solution.

-On pourrait essayer d'envoyer Lily là-bas., suggéra James. Lily apprend à ceux du Colorado à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs, elle pourrait faire la même chose avec Viviana, non?

-J'imagine, oui., répondit cette dernière, plissant les yeux. Mais y arriver va me prendre encore un peu de temps, s'il faut que j'aille directement la voir, c'est pour ça qu'on avait envoyé Scorpius en guise d'intermédiaire...

-En fait..., commença celui-ci, mais il fut interrompu par Al.

-Elle a commencé à contrôler ses pouvoirs, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

Il essayait de retrouver un optimisme prudent, tentant d'apaiser le ballon de foot qui semblait avoir pris place dans son estomac.

-Elle sait pourquoi elle est bloquée., dit Scorpius, plus haut.

Les Potter le fixèrent, attendant la suite et il grimaça.

-Du moins, elle croit...

-C'est-à-dire?, demanda Al, anxieux.

-Elle a dit que vous vous étiez bien entendus et que tu lui avais fait une promesse... Que tu avais dit que tu l'emmènerais au Colorado pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer les gens comme elle. Et qu'en retour, elle t'avait fait la promesse de t'aider dans tes recherches et de découvrir ce qu'ils sont et pourquoi ils ont ces pouvoirs.

-Et?

-Et elle pense qu'elle est bloquée jusqu'à ce qu'elle tienne sa promesse.

Un silence choqué suivit ses paroles. Al se leva, ses yeux verts habituellement acérés comme perdus dans le lointain. Son frère, sa soeur et son ami, impuissants à l'aider ou à soulager sa souffrance, le regardaient, n'osant rien dire. Et puis, tout d'un coup, ce fut plus fort que lui. Al releva la tête vers le placard à côté de lui, ferma le poing et frappa de toutes ses forces dans la porte.

Lily sursauta, surprise. La douleur subite se répandit dans tout le bras d'Al, son souffle se bloqua et une milliseconde bienvenue, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas les décharges d'électricité partant de la jointure de ses doigts pour remonter jusque dans son épaule. Il vit James faire un pas rapide vers lui et revint à la souffrance bien plus extrême qu'il était en train de vivre. Lentement, il se laissa glisser au sol, tremblant et cacha son visage dans ses mains. La voix de James le rejoignit dans son obscurité.

-Ça ne change rien, Lily peut quand même aller la chercher.

Al avait bien remarqué que la voix de sa soeur était harassée, que ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues pâles. Elle était à peine en état de servir de pont à Scorpius.

-Bien sûr., répondit-elle, adoptant son meilleur ton assuré.

-Mais elle sait comment ses pouvoirs fonctionnent., intervint leur ami, soupirant. Elle sait qu'ils sont liés à ses émotions et elle veut partir, elle essaie vraiment. Elle a tout essayé... C'est ce qui l'a conduit à penser que c'était sa promesse qui l'empêchait de partir.

-C'est de ma faute., dit enfin Al.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute., voulut tout de suite le disculper James.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est de ma faute. Si je ne lui avais pas parlé de mes recherches, elle serait réveillée à l'heure qu'il est.

-Et bien, on t'aidera tous dans tes recherches. Avec notre aide, tu iras bien plus vite. On ne te lâchera pas. On ne la laissera pas tomber.

Al laissa échapper un ricanement.

-Je cherche depuis huit ans. Huit ans. Et je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé quoi que ce soit. J'ai eu des hypothèses, des théories. J'ai cherché partout et tout est tombé à l'eau. Même s'il ne me fallait plus que la moitié de tout ce temps, tu as une idée de combien d'années cela ferait pour elle?

Al expérimentait quelque chose qu'il n'éprouvait pas souvent: le désespoir. Il se sentait à fleur de peau, prêt à craquer. Il se leva, regardant le visage de Viviana. Il était si pâle et sans vie qu'il le reconnaissait à peine.

-Je dois la voir.

-Al, non !

Il entendit à peine la protestation attendue de James et s'approcha de Lily, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Tu peux m'aider à y aller?

Lily hocha la tête.

-Tu peux tenir combien de temps?

-Une heure, facilement.

-Al !

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme releva la tête vers son frère.

-Il faut au moins que je lui dise au revoir...

Ils échangèrent un regard expressif et James soupira, secouant la tête.

-Très bien. Mais une demie-heure, seulement., finit-il par dire, parfaitement conscient que leur soeur avait surévalué ses forces. Ensuite, tu reviens et on trouve une vraie solution.

Al hocha la tête, d'accord avec son frère et consentant à ses conditions.

-À tout à l'heure., dit encore James, une trace d'avertissement dans la voix et son cadet comprit qu'il se ferait traîner par les cheveux vers la sortie s'il tardait.

Il lança un bref coup d'oeil à Lily, dont le silence était plus parlant que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire. Elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps... Elle avait probablement trop utilisé ses pouvoirs et peu dormi ces derniers jours. Ses yeux étaient toujours clairs, pourtant et se posèrent sur lui avec assurance.

_Tu m'as manqué, petite soeur..._

-Il y a une horloge chez elle., rajouta Scorpius.

Al opina du chef, posa un bras en avant, prêt à y laisser tomber sa tête et saisit la main de Lily. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rouvrir les yeux dans un long couloir (il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience de les fermer...). Il le traversa vivement, peu enclin à perdre du temps, mais s'arrêta devant la porte qui, il le savait, l'amènerait à Viviana. Et si elle lui en voulait?, pensa t-il, soudain. Et si elle estimait, à juste raison, que tout était de sa faute? Pourrait-elle lui pardonner? Il prit une profonde inspiration, et, arrêtant d'atermoyer, poussa la porte.

La première chose qu'il vit furent les murs blancs éblouissants de la pièce. La seconde fut Viviana. Il comprit dès cet instant que toutes ses craintes avaient été injustifiées, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Le regard de la jeune femme s'était illuminé en le voyant et elle se précipita dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, incapables de parler.

-Tu avais raison., finit-elle par dire.

-Oui., répondit-il, machinalement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, avoir raison était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle soit réveillée, en sécurité, avec lui.

-Est-ce que Scorpius est bien rentré?

-Oui, il va bien. Il nous a dit...

Elle s'était installée sur le rebord d'un fauteuil épais et il fit de même pour lui faire face.

-Je suis désolé. Si je n'avais rien dit, tu serais réveillée à l'heure qu'il est...

Elle lui serra la main, posé sur son genou.

-Hey. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis contente que tu m'en ais parlé.

Al regarda leurs doigts entrelacés, toujours étonné de la facilité avec laquelle elle l'avait conquis. Il lui fallait d'habitude des mois, voire des années, pour accepter d'être touché par quelqu'un. Elle y était arrivé en moins de deux semaines, deux semaines qui n'avaient même pas été dans le monde réel. Et il ne faisait pas seulement qu'accepter le contact, il l'anticipait, le voulait et tenait sa main autant qu'elle tenait la sienne.

-Mais... Et vraiment, je suis ravie de te voir... Mais tu ne devrais pas être en train de trouver des réponses pour me sortir d'ici?

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

-Si... Mais avant, j'avais une longue histoire à te raconter...

Intriguée, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil face à un grand écran. Al avait sorti sa baguette, bien content de l'avoir, cette fois-ci et se mit à extraire de sa tête les souvenirs adéquats. Il se tourna, curieux de voir si cela marcherait avec la télé et pointa sa baguette vers l'appareil. Ce dernier s'alluma, montrant une image floue d'un petit garçon se regardant dans une flaque et Al se sourit à lui-même. Toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu dire à ce gamin...

-C'est toi?, demanda Viviana.

Al opina du chef, heureux à l'idée qu'elle puisse mieux le connaître. Bien sûr, tout était plus facile quand on était dans l'esprit de quelqu'un qui vous laissait faire ce que vous vouliez. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, réfléchissant aux mots appropriés et à la façon de parler d'une histoire qui s'étendait sur trois générations. Après tout, comment lui faire comprendre qui ils étaient, James, Lily et lui, sans lui parler de leurs parents? Et comment lui parler de leurs parents s'il n'évoquait pas la Guerre? Il jeta un oeil rapide à l'horloge derrière eux et décida qu'il avait le temps. Alors, il s'installa à côté d'elle, se frotta le menton pour songer encore un instant, puis commença enfin.

Il lui parla de ses grands-parents, ceux qui étaient morts si jeunes et ceux qui avaient embrassés la vieillesse et chacun de leurs petits enfants. Il lui parla de ses parents, de son père qui était devenu une vedette avant même de savoir ce que c'était et de sa mère, anonyme et qui avait eu l'impression d'être invisible après une marée de frères. Il lui parla de leur rencontre, de Ron et Hermione, de Poudlard et des dangers incroyables qui les y attendaient. Il parla d'un miroir qui montrait ce qu'on voulait le plus au monde, d'araignées géantes, de loups-garous, de résurrection et de mort. Il parla de l'amour grandissant entre ses parents, un amour qui avait survécu à la Guerre. Il parla de leur premier mariage et de James, de lui-même et de la naissance de Lily. Il évoqua l'hôpital où il avait failli mourir et l'enfance tranquille, presque coupé du monde que les trois enfants Potter avaient eu. Il raconta son arrivée à Poudlard et sa demande au Choixpeau d'aller à Gryffondor, ne voulant pas être séparé de James. Il raconta l'arrivée de Lily, sa peur à l'idée qu'elle s'acclimate aussi peu que lui et reste seule et son soulagement quand il réalisa qu'elle avait un ami. Il lui parla de la terreur que James et lui avaient ressentis quand on leur avait dit que leur petite soeur était à l'Infirmerie et la promesse (encore et toujours) qu'il s'était faite au-dessus d'une Lily inconsciente de l'aider quoi qu'il en coûte. Il lui parla des nuits sans sommeil passées dans la Bibliothèque et des longues recherches infructueuses...

Soudain, alors qu'il allait embrayer sur la Slovénie, il s'arrêta. Sous le choc, il ne respira plus et avança vers l'écran pour mieux examiner un de ses souvenirs.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide..._


	7. Le mot d'Archimède

_**Chapitre 7: Le mot d'Archimède**_

Face à la télé, Albus resta bouche bée. Il jura à mi-voix et Viviana décroisa les jambes, surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai jamais remarqué ça.

-Remarqué quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

Le cerveau d'Albus fonctionnait à toute allure, ses yeux verts brillants bougeant rapidement.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose, c'est ça?

-Oui., répondit-il enfin, la gorge serrée. Il regardait l'écran, presque hypnotisé, réfléchissant. Puis, il tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux de Viviana.

-Tu dois y aller., devina t-elle.

Elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Vas-y. Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Va faire tes recherches...

Elle avait l'air triste, mais une lueur s'alluma dans son regard, comme quand elle allait dire une blague.

-Je t'attendrais ici.

Il la fixa, incapable de trouver les mots appropriés afin de lui dire au revoir. À regrets, il baissa la tête et fit deux pas vers la porte. Puis, il s'arrêta et ne bougea plus.

_Non. Pas aujourd'hui._

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait une vraie piste. Et ça n'avait été que grâce à Viviana. Il lui devait de l'aider. De plus, il lui était complètement impossible de la laisser... Albus se sentait capable de soulever des montagnes, désormais. Il pouvait la sauver, il pouvait la réveiller. Il réfléchit si fort que son regard acéré se fixa et qu'il ne respira plus pendant un moment. Soudain, il réalisa quelque chose. Ça n'était pas quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent, mais peut-être qu'il s'était trompé. Peut-être que la réponse n'était pas dans la logique, mais dans les sentiments. Bien sûr, elle était bloquée et bien sûr, c'était à cause de ses émotions, mais il y avait une différence entre savoir quelque chose et pouvoir le contrôler. Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui offrir une meilleure alternative dans le monde réel...

Il se tourna et vit qu'elle s'était levée et lui faisait face, à quelques pas de lui. Il croisa son regard et sentit son coeur accélérer et ses paumes devenir moites. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais pour elle, il était prêt à essayer.

-Viens avec moi.

Elle soupira, secouant la tête.

-Tu sais que...

-Parce qu'il y a tout un tas de choses que je veux faire avec toi et je ne peux pas les faire si tu es ici.

Elle l'interrogea du regard, le poussant à continuer.

-Je veux... Je veux te présenter à James et Lily et voir si j'avais raison de croire que vous vous entendriez à merveille. Je veux tenir ma promesse et t'emmener au Colorado. Je veux te raconter un millier d'anecdotes sur ma famille et en entendre un millier sur la tienne. Je veux que tu m'apprennes l'italien pour que je puisse parler avec eux. Je veux continuer la conversation qu'on a eu sur Agnes Grey et la personnalité de Jane Eyre, parce que ça a été une des conversations les plus intéressantes de toute ma vie. Je veux que tu me distraies pendant que je fais mes recherches et je veux te distraire pendant que tu fais les tiennes. Mais je ne veux pas te distraire trop parce que ta thèse a l'air passionnante et que je veux la lire. Je veux...

Il s'arrêta, ses oreilles rougirent et il se sentit comme un de ses cousins, ceux qui étaient furieusement roux et qui avaient leurs émotions à fleur de peau.

-Je veux te demander de dîner avec moi et paniquer comme un idiot en attendant ta réponse. Mais surtout, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et égoïstement, j'aimerais en être la raison...

Il lui avait pris la main et la fixa. Elle soupira légèrement, lui fit un sourire nerveux et hocha la tête de manière presque imperceptible. À reculons et ne la quittant pas des yeux, il les dirigea vers la porte. Il tourna la tête pour atteindre la poignée, mais sentit les doigts de Viviana se serrer contre sa main. Il l'observa, interrogateur et elle sourit timidement avant de dire:

-Je t'embrasserai quand on se réveillera.

Il ne répondit rien, trop surpris pour pouvoir. Cette fois-ci, ce fut ses joues qui rosirent. Elle inclina la tête doucement, toujours en lui souriant.

-Dernière chance de me laisser ici..., rajouta t-elle.

Albus observa Viviana si intensément qu'elle eut à la fois l'impression de fondre et de sentir son coeur exploser, provoquant des décharges d'électricité brûlantes dans tout son corps.

-Même pas en rêve., déclara t-il, recommençant à la tirer délicatement vers la porte.

Albus se réveilla, le visage enfoui dans son bras. Il releva la tête, lâchant la main de Lily. Cette dernière écarquilla des paupières brûlantes et, se sentant poussé par son frère, se décala rapidement pour le laisser passer. Al, ignorant ses proches, avait serré la main de Viviana, le regard fixé sur son visage, prêt à y détecter les premiers signes de réveil.

-Allez, allez., murmura t-il en priant mentalement. Reviens-moi.

Il sentit d'abord le pouce de Viviana exercer une faible pression sur le dos de sa main et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Son coeur résonnait dans toute sa poitrine alors qu'il la regardait.

-Viviana...

Elle essaya faiblement de lui sourire. Il entendit James jurer et Scorpius annoncer qu'il allait essayer de trouver le médecin, mais, pour une fois, la chance était avec eux et l'interne entra à ce moment dans la chambre.

-Je voulais voir comment ça allait...

Il vit que sa patiente bougeait et avança vers elle rapidement.

-Tout le monde dehors.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique et docilement, Lily, Scorpius et James se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Toujours au chevet de Viviana, Albus n'avait pas bougé.

-Vous aussi.

Al l'avait à peine entendu, fixant la jeune femme qui le regardait aussi. Ne comptant pas la première fois, celle où il lui avait fait si peur, c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient dans le monde réel et Al ne savait honnêtement pas s'il voulait rester dans ce moment pour toujours ou s'il avait hâte pour la suite... La main du médecin atterrit sur son épaule.

-Allez, dehors.

À contrecœur et à reculons, le jeune homme sortit finalement de la pièce, mais resta juste devant la porte, prêt à y retourner dès que le docteur aurait fini son examen. Il ne sentit même pas le regard de James sur lui, à quelques pas.

-Oh, bon sang..., grommela ce dernier à Scorpius et Lily.

Celle-ci s'était appuyée contre le mur et prenait de profondes inspirations.

-J'espère qu'elle est à moitié aussi folle de lui qu'il est fou d'elle.

Scorpius émit un petit gloussement.

-Je ne me ferais pas trop de soucis si j'étais vous. Quand j'étais avec elle, elle a parlé pendant cinq minutes d'Albus, m'a fait confirmer trois fois qu'il allait bien et a essayé de savoir discrètement s'il était célibataire... J'espère surtout que c'est lui qui est aussi fou d'elle qu'elle l'est de lui.

Lily rit doucement, mais glissa un peu plus contre le mur. Scorpius la rattrapa rapidement, la prenant par le bras.

-Ça ne va pas?

James gronda, la soutenant de l'autre côté pour la guider vers une chaise non loin.

-Elle a beaucoup utilisé ses pouvoirs, ces derniers temps., expliqua t-il.

Il envoya un regard de désapprobation à sa soeur et la fit s'asseoir avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés.

-Même quand elle disait qu'elle allait se reposer.

-Comment tu le sais?, s'étonna t-elle.

James roula des yeux.

-Déjà, je te connais. Et puis, j'ai parlé à Adam.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

-On a échangé nos numéros quand on a réalisé qu'on allait pas réussir à se débarrasser l'un de l'autre.

-Il fallait au moins que j'essaie de trouver les parents...

Elle fit un effort pour relever les yeux vers Albus.

-Tu crois qu'il a trouvé quelque chose? Que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est réveillée?

James hésita. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait entendre, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle entretienne de faux espoirs. Le médecin sortit de la chambre de Viviana à ce moment, lui permettant de ne pas répondre. Lui et Scorpius la laissèrent se reposer et approchèrent d'Al.

-Son état est stable. Considérant ses trois derniers jours, elle va même plutôt bien. Je voulais qu'elle se repose, mais elle n'arrête pas de vous demander...

-Je peux...?, demanda précipitamment Al, une main déjà sur la poignée de la porte.

Le vague hochement de tête du médecin suffit au jeune homme qui entra sans attendre un instant de plus.

-Elle va vraiment bien?, demanda James, essayant de gagner assez de temps pour réfléchir s'il fallait le suivre ou les laisser en paix.

-Elle a l'air d'aller mieux que votre soeur., commenta l'interne, passant entre James et Scorpius pour aller voir Lily.

Il s'accroupit devant elle, passa une lumière devant ses yeux et saisit son poignet pour prendre son pouls.

-Je vais bien., insista t-elle, se dégageant doucement. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

Le médecin sembla acquiescer et l'aida à se lever.

-Je vais vous emmener dans une de nos salles de pause, il y a des lits là-bas, vous ne serez pas dérangé... Et si quelqu'un vous demande, vous êtes aide-soignante, vous venez de finir votre quart et vous vous reposez un peu avant de rentrer chez vous.

Elle hocha la tête et remarqua James qui s'avançait vers eux.

-Ça va, frérot, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour dormir...

Son aîné la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, puis observa la porte de la chambre de Viviana. Une seconde plus tard, il décida de les laisser tranquille... Après tout, Al savait où il était s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. James se retourna, vit que Scorpius avait probablement fait le même choix et s'était assis sur une chaise non loin. Leurs regards se croisèrent et James alla le rejoindre, s'installant à ses côtés. Un silence inconfortable tomba.

-Tu... Tu aurais pu m'appeler quand Al est tombé dans le coma..., déclara simplement Scorpius, sentant la tension entre eux.

-Je sais, je sais..., soupira James, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je suis désolé... J'ai l'impression de rendre les choses très gênantes entre nous.

Scorpius le fixa, fronçant les sourcils, mais son ami refusa de rencontrer son regard et garda les yeux sur une tache dans le linoleum du sol. James savait qu'il avait dit trop ou trop peu. Au risque de s'enfoncer, peut-être qu'il devrait simplement lui dire... Après tout, peut-être qu'Al avait raison. Al avait toujours raison. Il soupira, un noeud dans l'estomac, la tête penchée.

-Dans... Durant de précédentes relations... Il m'est arrivé d'avoir des problèmes parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire passer Al et Lily avant le reste. Je ne peux simplement pas faire autrement. Ils sont ma famille.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et ébouriffa encore ses cheveux noirs.

-Et oui, je sais, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi, Lily a des super-pouvoirs et Al est suffisamment intelligent pour faire face à n'importe quel obstacle, mais... Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils devraient avoir des problèmes sans moi. Ce qui veut dire... que si j'étais en train de dîner avec quelqu'un et que Lily ou Al m'appelle parce qu'ils ont un souci... Ce ne serait pas un manque d'intérêt de ma part, mais je laisserais cette personne pour aller les aider.

James était presque sûr qu'il avait complètement oublié de respirer. Il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur autre chose, les infirmiers passant dans le couloir, les gens discutant, le bruit ininterrompu dans l'hôpital, n'importe quoi, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Scopius dire finalement:

-Si c'était avec moi que tu dînais, je ne te laisserais pas partir, je viendrais avec toi.

N'osant pas se regarder, les deux jeunes hommes souriaient comme des idiots, les yeux posés au sol.

Lily dormit une heure et, se sentant mieux, se leva et quitta la pièce sombre, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller un aide soignant qui s'était jeté sur un lit voisin un quart d'heure plus tôt et s'était endormi immédiatement. La lumière dehors l'éblouit et elle se frotta les yeux. Elle commença par se diriger vers la cafétéria, ayant soif et faim, mais changea d'avis après quelques pas, préférant aller voir ses frères et aller aux nouvelles. Elle vit Scorpius et James discuter et s'approcha. James tendait un café à Scorpius et en avait un autre dans sa main, mais voyant sa soeur, il lui donna le sien. Elle le remercia du regard et but une longue gorgée.

-Ça va mieux?

-Un peu., admit-elle. J'avais juste besoin d'un truc chaud et de sucre.

Elle observa d'un air curieux James et Scorpius partager le café de ce dernier, mais elle décida qu'elle avait suffisamment torturé son frère pour la journée et détourna le regard vers la porte de la chambre de Viviana.

-Des nouvelles?, demanda t-elle.

James secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai pas osé aller les déranger.

-On tente?

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et ils s'approchèrent tous les trois de la porte. Lily tendit le bras et toqua. Ils n'entendirent aucune réponse, mais Lily, après une seconde d'hésitation, haussa les épaules et poussa la porte.

Albus était assis sur une chaise à côté d'une Viviana allongée, qui sourit en les voyant entrer. Al se retourna et ils virent tous les trois à quel point il avait l'air radieux.

-Lily, James, Scorpius., annonça t-il, rayonnant. Voici Viviana.

Ils lui sourirent tous et Lily s'approcha, venant lui serrer la main.

-Ravi de te connaître. Et surtout de te voir réveillée!

-Et moi donc !, répondit la convalescente.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et Al exulta intérieurement, heureux d'avoir eu raison et incapable de le cacher. James avait un sourire en coin en les observant et s'avança. Viviana avait encore l'air fatiguée et était encore peut-être un peu pâle, mais ses yeux bruns profonds étaient vifs en se posant sur eux.

-J'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaître., fit-elle, avec un petit rire timide

-Nous aussi., répondit James. Al nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Enfin... Il n'a rien dit de... Il a juste dit que... Je voulais juste dire...

James s'interrompit, se pinça le nez et baissa la tête, vaincu par une simple phrase. Scorpius le fixa d'un petit air rêveur et Al regarda son aîné, confus.

-Il faut pardonner James., dit simplement Lily. Il vient juste d'apprendre à parler.

Celui-ci roula des yeux, mais ne répondit rien.

-Si je peux me permettre, comment Al... t'a réveillé?

Elle se tourna vers son frère.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

-Oui., admit-il.

-Oh.

James et Al observèrent leur soeur. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle attendait depuis des années des réponses à ses questions. Pourquoi était-elle comme ça? Y avait-il une raison? Pourtant, son sourire ne faiblit pas une seule seconde lorsqu'elle dit:

-Ça attendra que tu sois remise.

-Non, pas du tout !, interrompit Viviana. Le médecin a dit que j'allais devoir rester un jour ou deux encore ici. Ce n'est pas la peine que vous perdiez du temps à patienter à mon chevet. Ça a commencé avec vous trois, ça devrait continuer de la même manière. Et puis... Scorpius peut me tenir compagnie, pas vrai?

Celui-ci releva la tête vers sa nouvelle amie avec un sourire.

-Absolument.

-C'est sûr?, demandèrent en même temps James et Al à respectivement Scorpius et Viviana.

Il y eut un court temps durant lequel les quatre échangèrent des regards déconcertés. Lily laissa échapper un rire et finit par essuyer une larme.

-Je suis désolée., fit-elle, s'esclaffant encore. C'est la première fois que je suis la cinquième roue du carrosse...

James avait l'air tout simplement mortifié, mais Albus se contenta de hocher la tête.

-On y va, alors?

-Tu peux nous transporter?

Lily fit un mouvement pour s'étirer le dos.

-Ça devrait aller, oui.

-On reviendra dès que possible., dit Al.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de la laisser, mais elle était réveillée et Scorpius allait pouvoir veiller sur elle. Et même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, Lily avait assez attendu et méritait des réponses. Il prit la main de sa soeur, James prit l'autre.

-Où?, demanda sa cadette.

-Le grenier, pour commencer.

Il sourit à Viviana et Scorpius et, le temps d'un battement de coeur, ils étaient chez eux. Al récupéra quelques affaires, prit le petit livre bleu contenant les prédictions et qui trônait sur une pile de manuscrits au centre d'une table. Il hésita un moment, dos à sa famille.

-Alors, demanda Lily, brisant le silence, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?

Il soupira, inquiet et tapota le bord de son bureau de l'index.

-C'est mauvais à ce point?, interrogea James, qui, d'assis sur le canapé près de la porte, se releva.

-Ce n'est pas idéal., avoua Al.

Il se tourna et jeta un regard en biais à sa soeur.

-Oh, je ne vais pas aimer du tout, pas vrai?

-Non, pas du tout...


	8. Confrontation

_**Chapitre 8: Confrontation**_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Al, James et Lily atterrirent dans un immense bureau bien ordonné. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la pièce et Lily les rendit visible à nouveau. Elle leur lâcha la main et James secoua le bras jusqu'à l'épaule, la sensation d'invisibilité lui plaisant bien moins sans la Cape. L'occupant du bureau était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir confortable, mais sursauta en les voyant.

-Lily, James, Albus !

Noah Dennison, un homme grand aux cheveux blancs, se leva pour les accueillir. Al le jaugea rapidement du regard. Lily les avait présenté il y avait un mois de cela et le jeune anglais, sans lui accorder une confiance infaillible, ne s'était pas vraiment méfié de lui. Maintenant, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son frère et sa soeur. Lily avait un petit air pincé, mais Albus la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne demandait qu'à comprendre. La vérité était que James semblait plus agacé qu'elle par ce qu'Al leur avait appris. Noah lui tendit la main, ses yeux clairs amicaux se posant sur eux. Le plus jeune des deux frères lui serra la main presque machinalement, trop poli pour ne pas le faire.

-Je croyais que vous étiez dans le coma.

-J'en suis sorti.

L'homme d'affaires regarda Lily et James et fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a un problème?

Il fit un mouvement pour s'avancer vers Lily, mais, évitant son regard, celle-ci fit un pas en arrière. Toujours le grand frère, James se posta devant elle.

-Ils n'aiment pas vraiment qu'on leur mente.

Al crut voir une ombre d'inquiétude sur le visage de Noah avant qu'il ne se reprenne rapidement.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Al s'approcha tandis que l'autre reculait, allant s'asseoir sur le rebord de son bureau. Al, sans se retourner, sentit son frère et sa soeur se rapprocher. Il rajusta ses lunettes.

-Pendant que je dormais, j'ai eu l'occasion de revoir mes propres souvenirs et j'y ai vu quelque chose que j'avais oublié. Quand je faisais des recherches sur Lily, il y a des années, je suis allé chercher des infos dans une librairie et j'y ai trouvé ça.

De sa sacoche, Albus tira le livre bleu et vit la mâchoire de Noah se crisper de manière presque imperceptible. Al lui avait déjà montré, bien sûr et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas raté quelque chose, la première fois. Après tout, il ne comprenait que les gens qui lui étaient extrêmement proches, tous ceux qui étaient juste aux alentours, à côté, auraient tout simplement pu venir d'une autre planète.

-Oui, je l'avais déjà vu.

-Je l'ai tellement examiné sous toutes les coutures que je l'ai abîmé.

Il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Noah.

-Je déteste abîmer des livres.

Avançant pour poser tranquillement le livre léger sur le coin du bureau, il remarqua que les yeux de Noah ne quittaient pas l'objet.

-J'ai toujours du mal à croire que la réponse que je cherchais n'était même pas dedans.

-Al...

La voix ennuyée de James le ramena au problème devant eux.

-La femme qui me l'a donné était la nièce de celui qui avait fait les prédictions, Haedus Lass.

-Oui, vous me l'aviez dit.

Al posa ses yeux verts sur le visage du vieil homme, essayant de le comprendre.

-Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà rencontré? Julia, votre nièce?

Noah Dennison (ou plutôt, Haedus Lass) baissa la tête et Al le vit esquisser une ombre de sourire, avant de répondre, avant enfin d'avouer.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment osé, non... Elle aussi me croit mort...

Il y eut un silence et il releva lentement le visage.

-Comment avez-vous compris?

-Derrière le comptoir, contre le mur, elle garde une photo encadrée de son père et de vous.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?, demanda Lily d'une voix douce, s'avançant vers eux.

Al se retourna, surpris. Il savait qu'il y avait de la patience chez elle, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle en démontre aujourd'hui. Il reporta son attention sur la personne à qui elle avait parlé. Celui-ci enfouit les mains dans ses poches et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Parce que je ne l'ai dit à personne. Pas même à Judith ou Maria. J'ai construit une nouvelle vie quand je suis arrivé ici, aux États-Unis. Et je n'ai jamais voulu revenir en arrière.

Lily fit trois pas en avant, se plantant devant lui et le regarda avec empathie. Noah (puisque c'était ce qu'il était maintenant), exhala, résigné.

-Je sais. Il va falloir, maintenant.

Il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et les trois Potter s'avancèrent, Lily et Al s'asseyant dans les deux fauteuils en face, James se tenant debout entre eux.

-Je n'ai jamais été un très bon sorcier. Mes parents étaient loin d'être démonstratifs, mais au moins, j'avais mon frère, Stellus. Il avait cinq ans de plus que moi et les années passés alors qu'il était à Poudlard m'ont semblé durer une éternité. J'ai adoré Poudlard, bien sûr, comme tout le monde. Enfin, au début, du moins. Je ne suis pas très doué pour me faire des amis et... J'ai fini par passer ma scolarité seul, évitant autant de monde que possible. J'ai fait des conneries. Pour voir si j'allais me faire prendre, pour voir si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à faire. Tout le monde s'en fichait et moi le premier. J'ai fini Poudlard, je n'étais intéressé par rien. Je ne dis pas que c'était une excuse pour commencer à boire, je... J'ai juste...

Une émotion l'envahissait et il s'arrêta de parler, évitant le regard de tout le monde. Albus le vit pâlir et il resta dans le vague un moment, avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Et puis, c'est arrivé. Ma première prédiction. Je ne me rappelle même pas ce que c'était. J'étais seul, sur le point de m'évanouir. Je me souviens juste avoir prononcé des mots et m'être réveillé chez Stellus. Pendant des semaines, il m'a surveillé sans me lâcher. J'étais tellement un con envers lui...

Noah avait les yeux dans le vague et sa tristesse et ses regrets étaient palpables dans la pièce. Lily tendit le bras et lui pressa la main de la sienne. Il les regarda, semblant revenir au présent et continua à parler, un peu plus composé.

-Je me suis enfui, déjà trop sous l'emprise de l'alcool pour pouvoir m'en passer. Stellus m'a retrouvé, bien sûr, déjà à la moitié d'une bouteille de whisky. Je vous souhaite de ne jamais voir ce regard de pure déception sur le visage de qui que ce soit...

-Je l'ai déjà vu, j'ai essayé de voler un livre à Albus une fois., interrompit James, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Une ombre de sourire passa sur le visage usé et bouleversé de Noah. La distraction fit tourner la tête de Lily vers son frère aîné et permit au vieil homme d'essuyer une larme de ses yeux discrètement.

-Et puis, c'est arrivé encore.

Maintenant, l'histoire semblait couler de lui presque involontairement et Al ne put s'empêcher de penser que même s'il lui avait été pénible d'être confronté à son passé, il devait être aussi soulagé de pouvoir enfin en parler.

-Il a débarqué juste à temps. Il a entendu ma prédiction, il a dit... que mon visage avait changé, que mes yeux s'étaient révulsés, que ma voix n'avait pas été la mienne. Je ne l'avais jamais vu effrayé avant. Il m'a surveillé d'encore plus près après ça. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de continuer à boire. J'avais jamais été doué à rien, mais ça... Et puis, quelques mois plus tard, l'inévitable... Ma prédiction s'est réalisée. Stellus était, je crois, fier de moi. Je n'étais pas un raté, pas un mauvais Sorcier, j'étais juste différent, un devin... Il m'a traîné au Ministère, on a fait des tests sur moi, mais en racontant comment ça s'était passé... Il était clair que personne ne me croirait... Stellus a voulu prendre les choses en main. Il a essayé de trouver d'autres moyens pour moi d'accéder à mes pouvoirs, il a essayé de me faire sevrer... Mais j'étais tout sauf coopératif. Je... Toute cette période-là est... floue... Je ne sais pas si je buvais trop pour me rappeler de quoi que ce soit, ou si j'ai juste bloqué des souvenirs. Je savais que Stellus notait mes prédictions, mais jusqu'à ce que vous me parliez de ce livre, je pensais qu'elles étaient toutes parties dans l'oubli.

Ses doigts effleuraient la couverture bleue et le nom doré de son frère, son dernier lien avec son passé.

-J'étais un lâche, une honte pour ma famille et un poids pour Stellus, qui venait de se marier. Je croyais avoir touché le fond... Et puis, Stellus m'a retrouvé encore une fois. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant... en colère. Il avait déjà crié, déjà hurlé sur moi. Il s'était toujours plus comporté comme un père que comme un frère. Mais là... Il m'a jeté par terre, s'égosillant. «Tu veux mourir, c'est ça?», il rugissait... Il m'a tabassé. Il m'a tabassé jusqu'à ce que je dise non, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je voulais vivre, jusqu'à ce que je le supplie d'arrêter. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je crois qu'il savait déjà qu'il allait mourir, qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre pour me sauver. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est à lui que je le dois. C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de partir aux États-Unis, de faire croire à tout le monde que j'étais mort.

-Il connaissait vos prédictions, il savait que Voldemort allait revenir. Vous auriez été en danger si quelqu'un avait su que vous aviez des pouvoirs.

-Possible, oui., répondit simplement Noah, hochant les épaules. Stellus ne m'a jamais rien dit de tout cela. Il m'a fait miroiter les États-Unis comme étant un pays de seconde chance, de nouvelles opportunités. Il m'a donné suffisamment pour que je puisse démarrer et il m'a fait juré de ne plus jamais boire. Même pas avec un Serment Inviolable, juste de frère à frère. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Je suis arrivé ici, je me suis fait aider, j'ai trouvé un travail... Après ça, je ne suis revenu qu'une seule fois en Angleterre. C'était deux années plus tard, Stellus m'a dit qu'il allait mourir... Je voulais rester, m'occuper de lui et de sa famille, mais il a refusé. Il a dit que ma présence serait suspicieuse, que ça pourrait mettre sa femme et sa fille en danger, surtout à cause de Voldemort... Alors, je suis rentré à New York. J'étais un très mauvais Sorcier, mais j'étais bon en affaires. J'ai monté mon entreprise et je n'ai jamais regardé en arrière.

-Et après?, demanda Albus, qui ne voulait pas que l'homme, dont la tristesse était visible sur tout le visage, se laisse envahir une nouvelle fois par le passé.

Noah releva la tête vers Lily, qui devina et déclara simplement.

-Maria.

-Oui, Maria., confirma t-il. Son père travaillait pour moi... À vingt ans, je croyais que je ne pourrais jamais détester quelqu'un autant que je me détestais, mais alors, lui... Il utilisait Maria pour trouver les gens comme elle, comme... Comme nous. Et il leur faisait du chantage, menaçant de dévoiler leurs secrets. Sans dire qu'ils auraient été jeté en prison pour avoir été différent, il ne leur serait probablement pas arrivé que du bien. Alors, ils payaient, s'endettaient... Quand j'ai découvert ça... Je ne savais pas que j'étais... comme eux, mais j'avais toujours été différent. Je voulais qu'ils soient en sécurité, je voulais qu'elle soit en sécurité. Parce que son... père ne faisait pas que du mal à des étrangers, il la traitait...

Il s'interrompit et Al vit la colère et le dégoût sur son visage. Le plus jeune fils Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son père. Harry n'en avait jamais parlé, pour lui, la vie avait commencé en arrivant à Poudlard, mais Al avait fait ses recherches et savait bien que l'enfance de son père n'avait pas toujours été rose dans la maison des Dursley.

-Je lui ai donné suffisamment pour qu'il ne revienne jamais les voir, je lui ai dit que si jamais il le faisait, il aurait tous mes avocats sur le dos jusqu'à sa mort et il est parti. Maria avait besoin d'une nouvelle maison, d'un nouveau départ. J'ai acheté un terrain au Colorado, j'ai proposé à tous ceux que Maria avait déjà trouvé, Jake, Amy, Ray, d'aller s'y installer aussi, en attendant de trouver autre chose. Jude, ma plus vieille amie ici, est partie avec eux, voulant s'occuper d'eux, s'occuper de Maria. Je pensais que ça serait temporaire, au début, mais en allant les voir, je voyais bien qu'ils étaient heureux, là-bas et qu'elle aussi était heureuse. Alors, ils ont construit plus de maisons, commencé à faire un potager et je m'arrangeais pour passer les week-end au Colorado. Et puis, tu es arrivé, continua t-il, parlant à Lily. Je connaissais ton nom et la famille Potter, je savais que tu étais anglaise, mais j'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Ensuite, j'ai entendu toute cette histoire de prophéties, de livre... Quand Al me l'a montré pour la première fois, j'ai cru que j'avais des hallucinations. Quand je me suis finalement rendu à l'évidence, quand j'ai compris que j'étais comme toi, comme Adam, comme Maria... Je me suis dit que le confesser n'avancerait à rien, qu'on penserait que j'avais fait tout ça pour moi... De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais utiliser à nouveau mes pouvoirs...

Al ouvrit la bouche, mais Lily fut plus rapide.

-On mérite de connaître tous la vérité. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais ils comprendront. Maria...

-Je sais., la coupa Noah, soupirant. Je me doutais que mon secret ne durerait pas longtemps avec vous trois...

Les Potter échangèrent un regard plein de complicité. La tension redescendit et Al laissa un instant de paix s'écouler.

-Nous allons avoir besoin d'une prophétie., annonça t-il, brisant le silence qui leur avait offert une seconde d'accalmie dans cette tempête d'émotions qui les avait tous submergé.

Noah pâlit dangereusement et son visage se ferma.

-Je suis sobre depuis plus longtemps que vous n'existez. Je ne mettrais ça en péril pour rien au monde.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça., se reprit Al, secouant vigoureusement la tête. Nous allons trouver une autre solution. Je ne demanderais jamais à qui que ce soit de faire ça.

Al avait employé son ton le plus assuré et il vit une ligne tendue du front de Noah disparaître.

-Bien.

-On devrait aller au Colorado. Il faut leur dire., insista encore Lily.

Noah ne répondit rien, mais, au bout d'un moment, finit par acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Il décrocha le téléphone et donna des instructions rapides à son assistant. Al et Lily se levèrent, Noah vint poser une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière et elle les emporta en un bruissement discret.

Il devait être à peu près neuf heures du matin au Colorado. Quelques nuages flottaient au loin et des pins verts s'élançaient dans le ciel éclatant et pur des montagnes. Lily s'avança sans hésitation vers le petit village où elle habitait et les autres la suivirent docilement. Al prit subrepticement une grande bouffée d'air frais, rassemblant toute sa patience. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait falloir pour expliquer à tout le monde la vérité et il aurait voulu retrouver Viviana. Il faisait à confiance à Scorpius pour le prévenir si jamais il y avait un problème, mais il aurait préféré être avec elle. Al secoua imperceptiblement la tête, même si ni Lily, ni James n'auraient pu le voir, étant légèrement en avance sur lui. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait été trop brusque avec Noah. Il aurait sans doute été plus prudent de lui offrir une solution alternative pour accéder à ses pouvoirs avant d'exiger de lui une prophétie. Mais la prophétie était indispensable, vital pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'ils étaient. Parce qu'Al avait éclusé toutes les hypothèses qu'il avait pu avoir, lu tous les livres possibles, fait les recherches les plus exhaustives et ils en étaient toujours au point mort...

Il vit la haute silhouette d'Adam sortir de la maison qu'il partageait avec Lily et s'approcher rapidement. Il les accueillit d'un sourire joyeux et adressa un regard amical à Albus.

-Lily m'avait déjà dit que tu allais mieux, mais tu as l'air totalement rétabli., s'exclama t-il.

-Ça va mieux, oui., reconnut celui-ci.

Cela faisait un peu plus de cinq mois que lui et Adam avaient pu faire davantage connaissance et s'ils n'étaient pas franchement amis, une certaine cordialité s'était installée entre eux. Al savait qu'un lien similaire avait été établi entre Adam et James, les frères voyant bien qu'Adam était là pour rester, et surtout, que leur soeur était heureuse avec lui. Adam vit Noah et son air troublé et fronça ses sourcils noirs.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je peux faire quelque chose? Judith et Maria sont en classe...

-Tu peux peut-être leur dire en premier., suggéra Lily.

-Non, je vais leur dire à tous en même temps., fit-il, secouant lentement la tête.

Se tournant vers elle, il continua.

-Je n'aurais pas le courage de tout répéter une troisième fois.

Al le trouva d'une blancheur à faire peur, mais garda le silence. Lily posa une main compatissante sur son bras et James enfonça les poings dans les poches de son pantalon, signe d'inconfort chez lui.

-Attendons qu'ils aient fini de travailler., décida la jeune femme. Viens, un verre d'eau te fera du bien.

Il hocha la tête, comme s'il ne pouvait plus parler et ils la suivirent jusque chez elle.


	9. La vérité vous délivrera

_**Chapitre 9: La vérité vous délivrera**_

Le temps que Judith finisse son cours, Noah semblait déjà avoir repris quelques couleurs. Après s'être installé un moment chez Lily, le petit groupe était allé s'asseoir devant le petit bâtiment dédié à l'école et aux réunions. Al ne put s'empêcher de s'éloigner un moment pour tenter d'appeler Scorpius, espérant avoir des nouvelles de Viviana, mais son ami ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme se rappela que les hôpitaux Moldus n'aimaient pas vraiment les portables allumés à l'intérieur et soupira avant de rejoindre James. Ce dernier, assis sur un petit banc en bois à l'ombre d'un chêne majestueux, se décala légèrement pour laisser de la place à son frère. Celui-ci s'installa et lui donna un faible coup de coude. Il comprit immédiatement.

-J'espère juste qu'ils comprendront et ne seront pas trop durs avec lui.

Il pointait du menton Noah, à quelques pas. Lily, près de lui, lui parlait à voix basse, peut-être pour le réconforter. Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être perpétuellement émerveillé par la compassion et l'empathie dont pouvaient faire preuve James et Lily. Bien sûr, il savait que certaines personnes allaient essayer d'utiliser ça à leur avantage, mais il était suffisamment perceptif et méfiant pour contrer la bonté de coeur de sa fratrie. Il allait répondre quand deux enfants sortirent en papotant du petit bâtiment en bois. Noah se leva et les autres l'imitèrent. Lily appela les enfants et leur demanda d'aller chercher leurs parents, Adam les accompagna, se chargeant de ramener le reste du petit village. Noah, qui avait repris un teint blafard entra pour voir Maria et Judith. Lily se posta à la porte pour accueillir tout le monde et ses frères s'avancèrent pour s'installer à l'intérieur. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'étaient que des invités et ils agirent en tant que tels, restants debout au fond de la salle. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir vu Judith hocher la tête à ce que venait de lui dire Noah et commencer à mettre des bancs en place qu'Albus et James intervinrent pour aider, permettant au vieil homme d'échapper aux questions inquiètes de Maria.

Alors qu'ils finissaient de tout mettre en place, les premières personnes arrivaient déjà, certains paraissant tout aussi soucieux que la jeune pupille de Noah, qui, en désespoir de cause, s'était assise devant, croisant les bras et les jambes. Les laissant passer, ils effectuèrent une retraite vers le fond de la salle. Lily, elle, s'était avancée. Noah, au centre, nerveux, commença son récit. Albus n'aurait pas pu exactement dire comment cela se passait. À certains moments, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous plein d'empathie et désolés pour Noah. Mais à d'autres, ils poussaient des soupirs excédés et étaient énervés. Quand enfin, il finit, le silence envahit la pièce et pendant toute une minute, tout ce qu'Al entendit fut le chant des oiseaux, ignorant du tumulte des humains. Finalement, alors que ses frères distinguaient Lily être sur le point de se lever, quelqu'un se racla la gorge, levant timidement la main. Judith, reprenant ses habitudes d'institutrice, lui fit signe et l'homme se leva.

-Oui, Sam?

-Je sais que je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas vraiment comment tout ça marche, mais je voulais juste dire... Personnellement, je suis assez content de savoir que Noah avait une raison un peu égoïste de construire cet endroit. Honnêtement à tout moment, je m'attendais à découvrir que je faisais maintenant partie d'une secte ou qu'il allait falloir que je donne tout mon argent à Noah...

Les autres le regardaient, un peu confus, mais Noah sembla le fixer d'un air de gratitude. Tout le monde parut pendre la nouvelle avec plus de facilité qu'Albus aurait pensé. Le jeune homme postula intérieurement qu'ils ne devaient pas être si proches de Noah, ou au moins pas suffisamment pour que son silence ne les offusque. Soudainement, pourtant, Maria se leva et quitta la salle à grands pas, évitant le regard de tous, visiblement bouleversé. Judith la rappela, mais l'adolescente l'ignora. Noah partit immédiatement après elle, laissant les autres à leurs questions. Lily prit le relais et Albus s'avança en cas de besoin. Finalement, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années au visage long et au regard fatigué demanda.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on apprend ça maintenant?

-Parce qu'on vient juste de l'apprendre., répliqua Lily.

Elle avait expliqué de son mieux certaines choses et ils avaient même ensemble décidé de dire la vérité à propos de la Magie (si Lily en avait rapidement parlé à Adam, les autres n'en avaient rien su jusque là) et elle ne voulait pas non plus trop en dire. James, qui d'habitude, était celui qui tenait le plus aux règles, avait haussé les épaules, sa façon de dire: «Autant leur en parler». Depuis qu'il avait quitté le Ministère, James avait formulé ses propres règles, choisissant le moral au légal. Lily et Al aimaient beaucoup ce nouvel aspect de leur frère aîné.

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est : qu'est-ce que ça change? Noah est comme nous, et?

Elle accompagna sa remarque d'un geste ennuyé de la main. Lily continua, faisant signe à ses frères de ne pas intervenir.

-Il a une affinité pour les prophéties, c'est très important. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir l'impression que nos pouvoirs ont une raison, que ce n'est pas simplement le hasard ou la génétique.

Elle avait promené son regard sur le visage de toutes les personnes présentes en parlant et Al ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait hérité de la prestance de leur père. Ou, de manière plus exacte, elle l'avait observé, adopté et perfectionné. Elle connaissait ces gens depuis plus d'un an et en raison du temps qu'elle avait passé à utiliser et maîtriser ses pouvoirs, puis à leur apprendre à faire de même, elle avait sur eux tous une certaine autorité.

-Noah pourrait nous aider à en savoir plus, à comprendre pourquoi nous sommes là...

Elle regarda Al.

-Mon frère a passé des années à essayer de savoir, de nous aider... Grâce à ça, nous allons enfin pouvoir.

Adam se leva pour la soutenir et avec l'aide de Judith, ils commencèrent à répondre aux autres questions. Lily fit un signe à ses frères et, la comprenant, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, où elle les rejoignit.

-Ça peut durer un moment et je n'ai plus de patience., annonça t-elle, alors que le ciel bleu contrastant contre le vert profond des arbres menaçait de les aveugler. En plus, je m'inquiète pour Maria. Elle et Noah sont très proches, il est le père qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle...

Lily s'interrompit, son regard avait parcouru le paysage et elle avait repéré, à contre-jour, les silhouettes des deux personnes qu'elle cherchait. Les Potter s'avancèrent vers eux. Même de loin, Al pouvait voir la jeune fille s'agiter, jetant ses bras en l'air en signe de frustration. Ils entendaient des éclats de voix, venant principalement de Maria, mais Noah finit par lui prendre la main, puis la serra dans ses bras. Ils étaient toujours enlacés quand James, Lily et Al les rejoignirent. Maria le lâcha, se tourna pour essuyer une larme discrète et se racla la gorge.

-Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas de te voir dans mes rêves.

-Je suis désolé, Maria., s'excusa doucement Noah.

Elle secoua vaguement la tête, son visage bronzé vers le sol, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Lily posa une main sur son épaule et la jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration.

-Alors... Quelle est la suite?

Ils la regardèrent tous, fronçant les sourcils.

-J'imagine que tu nous dévoiles tout ça pour une raison, non?

-Ils l'ont découvert., répondit simplement Noah, ses cheveux blancs voletant dans la brise du matin.

-Et on a un plan pour en savoir plus sur ce que nous sommes., compléta Lily.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que c'était, ce plan, d'ailleurs.

Son frère et sa sœur regardèrent Albus, attendant qu'il parle. Ce dernier ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il était fatigué. Il aurait voulu retourner voir Viviana, vérifier de lui-même qu'elle allait bien et trouver un endroit calme pour faire une sieste de huit à dix heures. Il souffla et serra le poing. Ça allait devoir attendre.

-Bon. On sait que Lily peut canaliser les pouvoirs des autres pour augmenter les siens. En théorie, on pourrait faire l'inverse. Au lieu de le drainer, tu lui donnerais de ta force. Ça devrait permettre à Noah d'accéder à ses pouvoirs autrement que...

Il préféra ne pas finir sa phrase, sachant qu'il était compris.

-Est-ce que ça marcherait?, demanda James à Lily.

Elle regarda Noah, hésitante.

-Peut-être.

Celui-ci fit un sourire rassurant à Maria, qu'il tenait toujours par l'épaule.

-Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer.

C'était un tel réflexe paternel que sa pupille roula des yeux, cachant ses émotions derrière un masque de sarcasme.

-OK, Papa...

Il émit un petit rire et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

-Tu devrais aller retrouver les autres.

Elle voulait visiblement rester, mais ne résista pas quand Noah la poussa gentiment dans le dos. Il la regarda s'éloigner lentement avec une telle douceur dans les yeux que la pensée de leurs parents s'imposa instantanément aux trois enfants Potter. Ils échangèrent un voeu silencieux d'être bientôt réunis et Albus se reprit en premier, impatient d'avoir de nouvelles informations, impatient d'aller en parler à Viviana et de la revoir.

-Bon. Où est-ce qu'on s'installe?, demanda t-il.

-Chez moi., offrit Lily, ouvrant déjà la marche.

Elle vivait très simplement. Al pensait que le goût d'une vie sans fioritures lui était venue naturellement et n'avait été qu'exacerbé par ses séjours chez Acacio, dans sa cabane tranquille au milieu d'une forêt profonde. Ils montèrent les trois marches de la terrasse et entrèrent dans le salon, simplement séparé de la cuisine par un comptoir en bois. James s'installa sur une chaise devant le bar, sachant qu'il ne serait pas très utile pour ce qui allait suivre. Al s'assit aussi, sortant de sa sacoche un carnet et un crayon, prêt à enregistrer tout ce qui se passerait. Lily et Noah s'observèrent un moment, visiblement nerveux. Al se rappela brusquement qu'après tout, même si elle avait essayé cette méthode avec Viviana, elle n'y était parvenue qu'avec Adam, avec qui elle avait, même à ce moment, une intense connexion émotionnelle. Et s'il fallait absolument ce lien pour réussir?

Mais la question d'Al allait avoir une réponse rapide: sachant que c'était leur unique option, Lily tendit ses mains à Noah, qui les prit dans les siennes, plus hésitant. Al perçut que James s'avançait dans son siège et lui-même retint son souffle tandis que leur soeur fermait les paupières, laissant le monde derrière elle. Une longue minute pleine d'appréhension s'écoula.

Puis, au moment où Al pensait qu'ils avaient échoué et qu'il allait falloir trouver une autre solution, Noah renversa brusquement la tête en arrière, ses cheveux gris courts rentrant violemment en contact avec sa nuque et laissa échapper un râle rauque, ses yeux bleus verts profonds se révulsant. Al et James bondirent sur leurs pieds, mais n'osèrent rien faire, le lien avec Lily étant toujours maintenu par leurs mains jointes.

D'une voix rocailleuse qui était très loin de la sienne, Noah parla.

«Au crépuscule du quatrième jour, la vague qui entraînera la fin du monde... Tenez-vous aux Aiguilles, là où le Sud rencontre l'Est... Et soyez-en témoins ! »

Il s'arrêta, battit des yeux plusieurs fois, lâcha les mains de Lily et s'il ne tomba pas au sol, ce fut uniquement car James était là pour le retenir. Ce dernier l'aida à s'asseoir dans le canapé et Al, aidant sa soeur, la fit s'installer dans un fauteuil derrière elle. Son frère aîné, semblant déjà remis de ce spectacle assez effarant, alla dans la cuisine, remplit deux verres d'eau et revint en donner un à Lily, un à Noah. Ce dernier le finit en quelques gorgées, encore incapable de parler.

-Il y a une boîte de cookies dans l'étagère à côté des assiettes.

La voix blanche et étouffée de Lily inquiéta Al qui s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Elle lui accorda un faible sourire. James arriva avec les gâteaux et le sucre dedans aida Noah et Lily. Elle se leva même quand Adam entra et ils retournèrent s'asseoir côte à côte sur le petit divan, son long bras entourant ses épaules, le jeune homme la couvait d'un air concerné. Al les observait, se demandant s'il ferait un jour la même chose avec Viviana.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Je n'ai pas compris., demanda enfin Noah, qui avait repris des couleurs et ne tremblait plus.

Al ramassa son carnet, qu'il avait laissé tomber pour s'occuper de Lily et relut la transcription de la nouvelle prophétie. Un silence angoissé tomba.

-La fin du monde..., souffla Adam, qui serra un peu plus Lily contre lui.

James s'empara du papier que tenait toujours Al et s'absorba dans les mots un instant.

-C'est très cryptique, tout ça.

-Tu as déjà vu une prophétie qui ne l'était pas?, ne put s'empêcher de demander son frère.

Malgré lui, il sentait la panique l'envahir en même temps que le sarcasme. La fin du monde... Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire contre ça? Lily semblait tout aussi désemparée que lui, Adam avait le regard dans le vide et Noah paraissait ailleurs, probablement encore sous le choc du retour de ses pouvoirs, sans devoir subir les effets secondaires auxquels il avait renoncé il y avait bien longtemps.

-Bon. Facile. On trouve où on doit aller dans quatre jours, on empêche la fin du monde, on rentre et dans cinq jours, on fait la fête. Vous êtes d'accord?

Un silence interloqué accueillit les paroles de James dont le ton avait été parfaitement désinvolte, comme s'ils géraient ce genre de situations quotidiennement.

-Tu plaisantes?, demanda Adam. Et comment est-ce qu'on est censé faire ça?

-Avec classe., répliqua James, un sourire indolent aux lèvres.

-James..., soupira Al.

Son frère se tourna vers lui, l'air plus sérieux, mais tout aussi serein. Il posa la main sur son épaule.

-Je ne me fais aucun souci. On s'en est sorti jusqu'ici parce qu'on était ensemble. On est ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne s'en sortirait pas.

Albus l'observa, le visage rassurant et calme de James ne montrait aucun signe d'anxiété. Il se demanda s'il était un si bon acteur que ça ou s'il était vraiment aussi sûr d'eux. Un sentiment étrange de honte naquit en Al. Comment pouvait-il douter quand James avait tant confiance? Il le fixa droit dans ses yeux bruns foncés et hocha lentement la tête.

_D'accord, Ames. Tout ce que tu voudras. Allons sauver le monde._

James sourit, satisfait et ils regardèrent leur soeur. Elle se leva en soupirant.

-Très bien., déclara t-elle. Et on commence par quoi?

L'aîné se tourna vers Al.

-On le laisse faire ce qu'il fait de mieux.

Lily fronça les sourcils, confuse.

-Tomber amoureux dans le coma?

Adam et Noah relevèrent la tête vers le trio Potter, surpris. Albus observa sa soeur posément.

-Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère., finit-elle par marmonner. Il te faut quelque chose?

-Ton ordinateur.

Elle disparut dans la chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard, lui tendant sans une seconde d'hésitation.

-Autre chose?, demanda James.

-Du silence.

C'était peut-être un peu trop brusque, mais James venait tout de même de lui demander de faire des recherches vitales en un temps très limité et la franchise lui paraissait être l'option la plus rapide. Il s'assit sur un tabouret au comptoir, le portable devant lui, son carnet et son crayon à côté. Il remarqua à peine que tout le monde sortait. Il remua un instant, étirant son dos. Parfait. Il était suffisamment confortable pour endurer plusieurs heures de travail, mais pas assez pour que la torpeur l'envahisse. Il inspira à fond et se concentra.

-James, Lily !

Il tituba en sortant de la petite maison, exténué et excité. D'abord ébloui par le soleil, ses pupilles mirent quelques secondes à s'ajuster à la luminosité. Surpris, il s'arrêta sur la terrasse. Assis à même l'herbe, à l'ombre du chêne, ou sur des bancs à discuter en petit groupe se tenait une bonne vingtaine de personnes. Ils se turent tous en le voyant et le regardèrent. Lily se leva et s'approcha, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres.

-Ils voulaient tout de suite avoir des nouvelles quand tu trouverais quelque chose.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Al descendit les marches, cherchant son frère du regard.

-James est allé aider à préparer à manger, il se disait que tu finirais par avoir faim., répondit sa soeur à sa question silencieuse.

Humant l'air boisé des montagnes, Al sentit aussi une odeur de viande fumé et d'épices. Son estomac gronda d'approbation et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas dû émerger depuis un moment. Il consulta sa vieille montre, héritage familial et cadeau pour sa dernière année à Poudlard et il lui sembla avoir encore plus faim quand il constata qu'il était plus de deux heures de l'après-midi.

-Alors... Tu as une hypothèse?

Al hocha la tête lentement. Maintenant qu'il était sorti de son monde pour retourner dans celui matériel, il réalisait à quel point il était fatigué et affamé. Le décalage horaire ne l'aidait certainement pas à se sentir mieux. Il s'assit sur une marche. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des étoiles devant les yeux et il enleva ses lunettes pour se pincer le nez. Il sentit Lily poser une main sur son épaule.

-Max., appela t-elle. Tu veux bien aller dire à James et aux autres qu'Al a fini et que nous sommes prêts à manger?

Du coin de l'oeil, le jeune homme vit un garçon partir en courant. Il se plongea dans ses pensées et manqua sursauter quand Lily lui tendit un verre qu'il but goulûment, son ventre vide accueillant volontiers tout ce qu'on lui présenterait. Quand il releva la tête et regagna la capacité d'enregistrer ce qui se passait devant lui, il fut assez heureux de voir que plusieurs tables avaient été mises en place et que tout le monde s'installait devant des plats. Il se releva difficilement, remettant ses lunettes et faisant signe à James que tout allait bien et alla lui-même trouver sa place au milieu de ces étrangers qui attendaient tant de lui une réponse. Trop faible pour une explication immédiate, il se contenta d'attaquer son assiette composée d'une salade de patates, de courgettes et de saucisses et fut soulagé d'entendre un brouhaha de conversations démarrer, l'insouciance prenant le pas malgré eux. Il attendit quelques minutes, le temps de se sentir mieux, le temps que la fébrilité le quitte et, alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui, fit un petit signe à Lily, installée en diagonale de lui. Elle lui accorda un hochement de tête de connivence et se leva.


	10. La fin du monde tel qu'on le connaît

_**Chapitre 10: C'est la fin du monde tel qu'on le connaît...**_

Voyant Lily se lever, le bruit se transforma en murmures et quand elle frappa dans ses mains et qu'un claquement se produisit, tout le monde se tut.

-Bon, vous connaissez mon frère Albus, il a travaillé pendant des années pour essayer de comprendre nos pouvoirs. Il a trouvé quelque chose.

Elle s'assit et fit signe à son frère de continuer. Al se leva, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être légèrement anxieux. Après tout, il ne les connaissait pas, il ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir. Et ce qu'il allait leur dire avait le potentiel de tout changer. Il lança un bref coup d'oeil à James, qui, de son coin de la table, hocha la tête, encourageant.

-Comme vous le savez tous maintenant, Noah a également des pouvoirs et a été en mesure de nous fournir une prédiction...

Albus se racla la gorge et, prenant son carnet, lut lentement le texte qu'il avait étudié les dernières heures. Un silence grave était tombé et on n'entendait à peine le vent soufflant dans les branches des arbres tout proches. Les plus jeunes étaient terrifiés, même s'ils tentaient de le cacher, mais les adultes n'avaient l'air guère mieux. Al lui-même avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une pierre, mais il savait qu'il devait les soutenir, les aider, et pas les effrayer encore plus. C'était James ou Lily, généralement, qui faisait le discours rassurant.

-Mais nous avons le temps de nous préparer. Et je sais où nous devons aller. La prédiction de Noah fait allusion aux «Aiguilles», je pense qu'il s'agit du Cap des Aiguilles, en Afrique du Sud. «Là où le Sud rencontre l'Est», c'est-à-dire où l'Océan Indien, ou Océan Oriental s'arrête et où le Pacifique Sud commence. C'est forcément là. Au départ, je croyais que l'allusion à la vague était simplement métaphorique, mais compte tenu des circonstances, je pense maintenant qu'il s'agit d'une vague réelle, peut-être un tsunami... Les vagues sont naturellement toujours violentes au Cap des Aiguilles.

-Mais..., intervint un grand gaillard à la peau mate, un tsunami, même puissant, ne détruirait pas la planète, si?

-Probablement pas., admit Al, mais j'imagine que la vague peut être réelle et aussi imagée... Un phénomène de cet ampleur pourrait déstabiliser la région, qui pourrait déstabiliser le continent, qui, à son tour...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa la tête.

-Ce n'est pas chercher un peu loin?

-L'assassinat d'un obscur archiduc mena à la Première Guerre Mondiale, puis à la Seconde., répondit James. Un événement historique, même s'il paraît insignifiant, peut faire boule de neige. Ça ne me semble pas extravagant d'imaginer que ce soit aussi le cas ici.

-Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait empêcher un tsunami?, demanda une petite brune aux accents désespérés.

-Est-ce que les Sorciers peuvent nous aider?, demanda Maria, un air curieux sur le visage, se tournant aussi vers Noah.

Ce dernier lança un coup d'oeil grimaçant aux Potter.

-Les Sorciers..., commença prudemment Al.

-Les Sorciers n'aident pas vraiment., conclut James.

-Ils restent de leur côté, n'intervenant que si leur secret risque d'être dévoilé., avoua Noah.

-Leur secret?, répéta un homme barbu à casquette.

-Le fait que la Magie existe.

Le silence retomba un moment, puis Maria préféra vérifier.

-Donc les Sorciers ne viendront pas nous aider?

-Les seuls Sorciers qui aideront seront James et moi., fit Albus tranquillement. Mais nous n'avons besoin de l'aide de personne. Il s'agit d'arrêter une vague, c'est tout. Tout va bien se passer.

-Mais si on l'arrête, est-ce qu'elle ne risque pas de toucher un autre endroit?

-Vous serez probablement occupés, mais James et moi pouvons faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, mettre en place des mesures particulières, même si la vague diminuera sans doute d'intensité et de volume le temps qu'elle arrive à une autre côte.

-On sera occupé à quoi?, demanda Adam.

Al posa son regard perçant sur sa soeur.

-Une barrière.

Elle acquiesça lentement, arrivant probablement à la même conclusion que lui.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Lily a réussi à transférer momentanément une partie de ses pouvoirs à Noah. Si elle se connecte à vous tous, elle peut transférer entre vous l'énergie suffisante pour que vous puissiez former une barrière puissante qui devrait repousser l'eau.

Un silence mortifié et apeuré se fit et Lily elle-même ne savait pas quoi dire pour rassurer ses amis. S'ils avaient tous plus ou moins appris comment gérer leurs pouvoirs, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment voulu enfiler un costume de super-héros, mais ne souhaitaient qu'être en mesure de se contrôler pour, à terme, retrouver leurs vies d'avant. Il n'y avait que les enfants, Jake, Maria et Kamala, qui voulaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour sauver le monde, bien avant de savoir qu'ils allaient devoir le faire.

-Donc, commença Josh, qui aimait récapituler, on va devoir être au bord de la côte, attendre une vague de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et l'arrêter, c'est ça?

Al hésita. Il voyait bien qu'ils imaginaient un tsunami juste devant eux et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lily se releva, la nuque raide, mais la tête haute.

-Qu'avons-nous d'autre comme choix? Savoir ce qui va se passer, ne rien faire et attendre la fin?

Elle les regarda les uns après les autres, sévères.

-Tu sais que je vais où tu vas., dit simplement Adam.

-J'imagine qu'il y a peu de gens qui peuvent se vanter de sauver le monde..., commenta quelqu'un.

-Tu as raison, nous n'avons pas le choix...

Il y eut d'autres murmures d'agréments et Al ressentait à la fois du soulagement et de la peur. Il était soulagé parce qu'il savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, mais il avait aussi peur pour Lily qui allait devoir entreprendre quelque chose d'incroyable, peur pour les autres qui le feraient avec elle et peur pour Viviana qui serait probablement aussi avec eux...

Les jours semblèrent passer à la vitesse d'un éclair, mais durer une éternité. Tout le monde semblait baigner dans une sorte de frénésie, de panique et bien sûr, le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs leur échappait complètement. Lily passait énormément de temps avec eux, essayant de les aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait. James et elle projetaient confiance, sérénité et calme et Al en était farouchement impressionné. Lui-même avait ses doutes et ses inquiétudes et il lui était plus difficile de les cacher qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Heureusement, Viviana était là. Lily était allée la chercher, elle et Scorpius, dès qu'elle avait eu l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital.

Comme ses pouvoirs ne se manifestaient que lorsqu'elle dormait, les conseils et les enseignements de Lily étaient inutiles. Elle passait alors son temps avec Al et le jeune homme en était ravi. Même s'il faisait des recherches supplémentaires, apprenant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les tsunamis et les courants marins, elle était là, avec lui, et c'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Contre la volonté des principaux concernés, il avait été décidé que les enfants ne viendraient pas au Cap des Aiguilles. Maria et ses deux amis avaient protesté, mais leurs parents et Noah n'avaient pas transigé. Lily les avait réconforté en leur disant qu'elle aurait tout de même besoin d'eux. Il avait été en effet prévu que Lily puise dans leurs pouvoirs avant de partir. Elle leur avait aussi dit qu'ils étaient comme une seconde ligne de défense, les renforts si cela se passait mal. Mécontents, ils s'étaient tout de même laisser convaincre.

Noah avait arrangé le transport de tout le monde pour le jour en question, arrangeant rapidement les détails financiers et administratifs. Al devait le reconnaître, si le vieil homme ne s'était pas senti chez lui au sein du Monde Sorcier, il était parfaitement à son aise avec la technologie et toutes les marques particulières du Monde Moldu. Pour épargner au maximum les pouvoirs de Lily et Adam, ils prendraient tous un bus qui viendrait les chercher à la ville la plus proche pour les amener à un petit aéroport où un jet privé les emmènerait en Afrique du Sud. Un autre bus les attendrait pour les mener au Cap.

Ceux qui maîtrisaient assez leurs pouvoirs pour vivre ailleurs avaient été rappelé au Colorado en urgence, le dernier n'arrivant que quelques heures avant qu'ils doivent partir. Lily absorba les pouvoirs des enfants, les laissant fatigués, mais sous la surveillance bienveillante de leurs parents et Judith. Les adieux avaient été difficiles, surtout pour Maria et Noah. Ce dernier lui avait souri, lui assurant qu'il serait bientôt de retour, mais Al voyait bien qu'il était soucieux. Lily attendit simplement qu'ils ne soient plus dans leur champ de vision et serra son bras.

Un silence morose s'abattit sur tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'aéroport de campagne d'où ils devaient décoller. À ce moment, James, faisant le pitre, déclara à voix haute qu'il n'était jamais monté dans un avion. Il se mit à demander des précisions et si c'était vraiment un moyen de transport sûr. Après tout, c'était une boîte en métal volante... Évidemment, tout le monde savait très bien ce qu'il tentait de faire, mais ils en étaient reconnaissants et plusieurs lui sourirent en montant dans le jet. Mais James n'avait pas seulement fait ça pour leur remonter le moral, mais bien parce qu'il était conscient que des pouvoirs incontrôlés en plein ciel pouvaient créer un véritable désastre. Scorpius, qui ne les avait pas quitté, s'occupa pendant le vol en s'assurant que tout le monde était aussi confortable que possible. Lily et Adam se levaient régulièrement pour discuter avec eux et James servit quelques boissons. Al passa la majorité de son temps les doigts entrelacés à ceux de Viviana, mais prit cinq minutes pour écrire de sa main libre quelques lignes après celles de James et de Lily sur un papier à l'en-tête de la compagnie de Noah.

La tension remonta alors que l'avion atterrissait. Lily essaya d'animer la conversation en disant que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait en Afrique du Sud, mais même Adam qui proposa immédiatement à tout le monde de faire du tourisme après, ne parvint pas à les dérider. Personne n'arrivait à se projeter plus loin que la tâche immédiate qui les attendait. Ils arrivèrent tout de même à destination avec suffisamment d'avance et Noah renvoya le chauffeur, lui disant qu'il l'appellerait quand ils auraient besoin de lui.

Pendant que les autres avançaient vers la mer, James, Scorpius et Al se mirent au travail, lançant plusieurs sorts Repousse-Moldu, quelques sorts de Dissimulation et de Protection, ainsi que d'autres incantations pour briser la vague autant que possible. Al, arpentant seul les dunes, vit James parler à Scorpius et ce dernier se diriger vers Lily qui se tenait dans l'ombre descendante du phare. Al le regarda l'aborder, satisfait qu'ils aient tous fait le bon choix le concernant.

Scorpius adressa un sourire involontairement nerveux à Lily.

-Les garçons ont dit que tu voulais me parler?, demanda t-il.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, curieusement heureuse qu'ils disent «les garçons» pour parler de ses frères, comme elle. La jeune femme sortit un papier de la poche de sa veste.

-On aimerait que tu donnes ça à nos parents... Si jamais ça tournait mal., annonça t-elle calmement.

Il avait pris machinalement l'enveloppe, mais ne semblait pas comprendre.

-Je suis là, je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais la leur donner...

-Les jeunes m'ont donné assez d'énergie, je peux faire un aller-retour sans problème.

Scorpius planta ses yeux gris dans les siens, visiblement blessé.

-Si vous vouliez me laisser en arrière, il suffisait de me le dire...

-On s'est dit que tu insisterai pour venir.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je changerai d'avis maintenant?

-Je suis persuasive., déclara t-elle.

Il fit un pas en arrière, craignant qu'elle ne l'attrape par le bras et ne lui donne pas le choix. Voyant son geste, elle leva les mains lentement en signe de paix et recula elle-même.

-On aimerait..., commença t-elle précautionneusement. On aimerait juste... que l'un d'entre nous s'en sorte.

Il baissa la tête.

-Je ne suis pas des vôtres., murmura t-il, sombrement.

Elle eut un petit rire qui lui fit relever les yeux.

-Tu veux rire, j'espère? Tu as été des nôtres dès la première seconde... Quand tu es venu manger chez nous, la première fois, il y a seulement quelques mois, je l'ai su immédiatement... Tu as fait la vaisselle avec Papa, discuté Quidditch avec Maman, plaisanté avec James et parlé d'un point obscur d'Histoire avec Al. Et moi, je te regardais et je savais. Ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée, avant. Je pensais que c'était James, Al et moi. Qu'on n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, de personne d'autre. Et soudain, tu étais là. En rentrant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'excuser auprès d'Adam, de ne pas avoir essayé de plus l'intégrer parmi nous. Il a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que j'étais amplement suffisante... Je n'ai jamais su si c'était un compliment ou une insulte...

-Connaissant Adam, probablement un compliment., répondit Scorpius.

Il semblait apaisé, regardant son amie avec soulagement, heureux de savoir que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour eux était partagé. Elle tendit la main vers lui.

-S'il-te-plaît.

Lily le vit pencher la tête et regarder vers l'océan. Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, elle vit sa détermination et sentit quelque chose effleurer sa main. Elle baissa les yeux et y vit l'enveloppe.

-J'ai au moins un millier de raisons de rester, mais on n'a pas le temps de toutes les évoquer, alors, voici la plus importante... Si je suis des vôtres, alors je suis des vôtres.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle comprit qu'elle aurait plus de chance d'arrêter un tsunami que de le convaincre de partir. Elle rangea la lettre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et soupira, même si elle devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée. Il lui tendit la main.

-Viens, j'ai l'impression qu'on nous attend.

Le soleil descendait inexorablement vers l'horizon alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres. Il la quitta ensuite sans un mot pour aller vers James et Al, tandis qu'elle continuait vers la côte pour rejoindre les siens. Ses frères restèrent au loin. Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, le reste dépendait d'elle, même si leur sort serait commun. Aucun des trois ne s'était dit des mots d'adieux, comme ils avaient fait pour leurs parents, leur laissant, sans le dire à Scorpius, un message sur le répondeur de leur mère.

Al et James la regardèrent rejoindre les autres et leur parler; l'attention d'Al se porta un moment sur son frère qui observa Scorpius venir vers eux. Il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de tourner la tête vers James pour savoir que ce dernier aurait préféré que Scorpius soit en sécurité à l'autre bout du monde. Évidemment, Al aurait voulu la même chose, pour son ami, pour Viviana, pour tous ces gens qu'il connaissait à peine, pour James, Lily et lui.

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Mieux valait ne pas se laisser entraîner par de telles pensées. Ils étaient là et ils avaient une mission. Scorpius se posta à côté d'eux sans un mot, regardant l'horizon.

-Alors, demanda James, d'un ton plus calme que n'aurait cru Albus, tu restes avec nous?

Leur ami se tourna vers eux, les regardant avec sérénité et gravité.

-Il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où je voudrais être.

Albus, ne sachant pas quoi répliquer à cela, plissa les yeux vers le soleil couchant, laissant à James l'opportunité de saisir la main de Scorpius pour toute réponse. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts conjura un chapeau pour mieux voir. Devant l'océan, Lily avait fini de parler à ses amis et ils se positionnèrent tous en ligne le long de la côte, face à l'océan. Ce dernier s'était retiré profondément, la marque de la vague brutale qui allait les frapper. Lily, à peu près au milieu entre eux, tendit les mains et Adam, à sa gauche, et Viviana, à sa droite, les prirent. Les autres firent de même et bientôt, ils furent tous liés à Lily de cette façon, chacun tenant les mains des personnes à côté, maintenant le lien qui pourrait les sauver.

Et puis, Albus la vit. C'était bien plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et son souffle se coupa. La vague, un mur d'eau gigantesque avançait vers eux inexorablement. Il n'aurait pas su dire si tout arrivait trop rapidement ou trop lentement, mais une sueur glacée lui monta au front. James lui serra fortement l'épaule et Al ne put s'empêcher d'agripper son poignet.

Les trois hommes étaient incapables de dire quoi que ce soit, mais ils n'auraient pas pu s'entendre de toute manière, le bruit... Al n'avait pas songé au bruit, au vacarme incroyable, à ce rugissement qui montait, emplissant l'horizon, emplissant le ciel, emplissant absolument tout.

Et toujours, toujours cette eau qui arrivait sur eux... Au moment où Al pensa que tout était perdu, la vague heurta violemment une barrière invisible.

Lily, Viviana, Adam... Ils y étaient parvenus. Les recherches d'Al lui avait appris que d'autres vagues pouvaient venir, mais la prophétie de Noah n'en mentionnait qu'une. Il espéra qu'ils allaient être chanceux. Lentement, l'eau commença à se retirer et la barrière semblait tenir bon. Au bout d'un moment atrocement long, l'eau se retira enfin et la lumière, auparavant bloquée, revint enfin. L'océan se calma, la barrière tomba. James, Scorpius et Al firent quelques pas en avant. Lily tourna la tête vers eux et sourit. Puis, lentement, elle glissa sur les genoux et s'évanouit. Comme attendant son signal, les autres s'écroulèrent à leur tour.

La dernière chose qu'entendit Lily fut son propre prénom crié par un de ses frères.


	11. Une autre ère

_**Chapitre 11: Une autre ère**_

Lorsque Lily Potter se réveilla ce matin-là, ce fut éblouie par la lumière provenant de volets ouverts. Elle geint, un mal de tête effroyable lui étant soudainement venue. Elle sentit une main serrer la sienne et tourna la tête. Viviana lui souriait gentiment.

-Salut.

L'accent chantant de la jolie italienne s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Salut., murmura Lily.

Elle se rappela soudainement le pouvoir de la jeune femme.

-Est-ce que je...

-Non, tu es bien réveillée., lui assura sa nouvelle amie.

Lily bougea dans le lit, essayant d'étirer ses muscles endoloris. Sa mémoire était tout aussi faible que ses membres.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

À nouveau, le sourire chaud de Viviana était là.

-On a réussi.

En guise de réponse, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et ferma momentanément les yeux. Puis, inquiète, elle les rouvrit.

-Et les autres? Comment ils vont?

Lily crut discerner une vague peine dans les yeux bruns brillants de son interlocutrice.

-Tout le monde va bien. On s'est tous évanoui en même temps que toi, mais tout le monde est réveillé maintenant.

Elle lui prit la main.

-Al, James et Scorpius ont rappelé le bus et le temps qu'il arrive et avec leurs premiers soins, certains allaient déjà mieux. Le temps de revenir au Colorado, la moitié était déjà réveillée. Tu étais l'épicentre, ceux qui étaient le plus loin de toi se sont réveillés en premier.

-Adam était...

-Juste à côté de toi, oui. Il va bien, il n'arrête pas d'insister pour te voir. Les enfants ont ressentis aussi le choc, leurs parents et Judith ont dit qu'ils se sont aussi évanouis quelques instants et j'avoue qu'on a eu un peu peur pour Noah...

-Tu étais tout près aussi...

Viviana sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches et hocha simplement la tête.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je me suis réveillée assez rapidement. J'ai assez dormi pour toute une vie... Je voulais te remercier, d'ailleurs.

Lily fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

-Je sentais ta présence quand j'étais dans le coma à l'hôpital. Même si je ne savais pas qui tu étais, je n'étais pas seule. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé.

Lily serra son poignet.

-Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie maintenant... Où sont mes frères, Scorpius?

-Scorpius est en train d'essayer de convaincre Adam de rester tranquille et de se reposer. Ils ne sont pas trop de deux...

-Deux?

-Le médecin de Londres qui m'a soigné. On a fait un petit détour en Angleterre en jet pour aller le chercher et qu'il puisse veiller sur nous.

-Et il a été d'accord?, s'étonna Lily.

Après tout, c'était une chose de prendre soin de quelqu'un dans son propre hôpital, c'en était une autre de prendre congé et aller dans un autre continent pour soigner des gens qui se seraient trop faits remarquer en allant dans une clinique.

-Sans même vraiment hésiter ou demander quoi que ce soit. Ceci dit, je pense que le chèque substantiel qu'a prévu de lui faire Noah et sa contribution à ses prochaines recherches seront bien acceptés...

Lily sourit: Noah avait toujours été généreux.

-Mes frères?

-Sont allés chercher vos parents. Ils sont enfin revenus de lune de miel, apparemment...

La jeune femme rousse ressentit un soulagement temporaire à l'idée de revoir bientôt son père et sa mère. Viviana détourna le regard et se leva.

-Je devrais aller chercher le médecin...

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?, demanda Lily, s'asseyant dans son lit.

L'italienne s'arrêta au seuil de la chambre, soupira et se retourna lentement.

-J'aurais préféré que ce soit tes frères ou Adam qui t'en parle...

-Viviana.

Cette dernière baissa la tête, pinçant sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce et son index.

-Ça fait deux jours depuis le Cap des Aiguilles et personne n'a... pu utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Lily arrêta de respirer et évita le regard de Viviana.

-C'est court, deux jours... Ce qu'on a fait nous a pris beaucoup d'énergie.

Dans le coin de son champ de vision, elle vit son amie secouer lentement la tête.

-Al pense que ça nous a drainé complètement. Pour toujours. Que peut-être c'était ça, la prophétie... La fin d'un monde, le nôtre. Kamala, Jake, Maria... Eux aussi sont...

Lily mit un moment à pouvoir répondre, à pouvoir articuler un son. Viviana resta debout, embarrassée, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Je suis désolée., dit-elle finalement. Je sais à quel point tu appréciais tes pouvoirs.

Lily força un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais n'osa pas croiser son regard.

-Je suis surtout désolée pour les jeunes, ils voulaient tellement sauver le monde...

-C'est ce qu'ils ont fait., lui rappela Viviana.

Elle s'approcha et serra sa main dans les siennes. Lily releva enfin les yeux vers elle.

-Et nous aussi, d'ailleurs...

-Oui, nous aussi..., approuva lentement Lily.

Viviana reprit sa place dans la chaise à côté du lit et les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment, écoutant le bruit doux du vent dans les branches du chêne tous près. Puis, des éclats de voix se firent entendre et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, reconnaissant sa famille sans peine. Bientôt, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et tout le clan Potter fut enfin réuni. Viviana s'était levé et sortit discrètement non sans échanger au passage un sourire avec Albus. Ginny le remarqua et se fit la réflexion que la fin du monde n'était pas la seule chose qu'ils avaient manqué. Elle et Harry enlacèrent leur fille. James, sans ambages, s'assit sur le lit. Albus se posta debout en face d'eux, Harry prit place sur une chaise et Ginny resta derrière lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je croyais que je vous avais dit de ne pas faire de bêtises., plaisanta leur père.

James roula des yeux.

-Désolé, Papa. On ne savait pas que tu considérais que sauver le monde était une bêtise...

-Si on s'en était douté, tu penses bien..., continua Lily.

-On ne l'aurait pas fait., acheva Al.

Harry sourit, secouant doucement la tête.

-Ce que votre père essaie de dire, c'est que nous sommes très fiers de vous.

Il plongea son regard dans ceux de sa progéniture et continua la pensée de sa femme.

-Quand on devient parent, on veut automatiquement que ses enfants soient bien plus que ce qu'on a pu être. Qu'ils soient plus braves, plus forts, plus intelligents... Et vous avez dépassé de loin toutes nos espérances. Alors, oui, bien sûr, nous sommes fiers de vous. Mais surtout, nous sommes tellement impressionnés par ce que vous avez fait.

Ses enfants échangèrent un sourire complice, mais aussi gêné, avant de murmurer un remerciement.

-Bon, commença James, qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être complimenté, même quand c'était justifié, on ne devait pas faire la fête?

-Bonne idée., approuva sa mère. Comme ça, Al pourra nous présenter la jolie petite brune qui est sortie quand on est rentré...

Al se sentit rougir malgré lui.

-Elle s'appelle Viviana et elle est...

Il s'était tourné vers Lily et s'interrompit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, posant ses yeux verts désolés sur elle. Cette dernière sentit une chape de plomb tomber sur son coeur et elle hocha la tête.

-Je sais, oui., dit-elle, plus calmement qu'elle ne s'en serait cru capable. Mes pouvoirs ont disparus.

Il y eut un instant de silence et James lui saisit maladroitement la main.

-Tu vas bien?

Elle se força à lui sourire.

-Je crois, oui. Bien sûr, c'était génial d'être à l'autre bout du monde en un claquement de doigts, mais... Je crois que ce qui va le plus me manquer, c'est cet endroit.

James et Al échangèrent un regard et froncèrent les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-J'imagine que tout le monde va partir maintenant... On n'a plus vraiment besoin de rester ensemble.

James émit un petit rire et Al eut un sourire en coin. Ginny et Harry les observaient avec beaucoup d'amour.

-En rentrant, on a trouvé Noah et d'autres en train d'aménager une maison vide pour Benny et sa femme. Apparemment, sauver le monde lui a donné envie d'être un peu plus proche des personnes avec qui il l'a sauvé.

-C'est vrai?

Lily sourit. Benny était un bon gars, un peu naïf, mais très gentil.

-Oui, c'est vrai., confirma Al. D'autres vont peut-être partir, oui, j'ai d'ailleurs entendu la mère de Kamala parler de la possibilité, mais si sa fille a son mot à dire, elles resteront. Noah lui-même a dit qu'il allait faire des semaines de travail plus courtes pour passer plus de temps ici...

Les quatre Potter virent le visage apaisé de la plus jeune.

-Ne t'en fais pas, cet endroit n'est pas près de disparaître...

Lily regarda sa famille. Évidemment, ses pouvoirs allaient lui manquer, probablement plus qu'elle ne pourrait leur expliquer. S'adapter à cette nouvelle vie n'allait pas être évident tous les jours. Mais elle savait qu'avec eux, avec ses parents, avec James, Albus, Adam, Scorpius et Viviana, il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne pouvaient accomplir.

**...Fin...**


	12. Épilogue: trois ans plus tard

_**Épilogue : Trois ans plus tard**_

_Harry et Ginny_

-Pourquoi pas la mer?, proposa Ginny, regardant des destinations, assise devant l'ordinateur.

De la cuisine, Harry grimaça et retourna dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé.

-Il fera encore un peu frais, non?

-Oui, mais on éviterait la majorité des touristes..., répondit Ginny, buvant une gorgée du liquide brûlant. On pourrait relaxer sur la plage...

-Tu ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose d'un peu plus... excitant?

Ginny roula des yeux.

-Oui, c'est sûr, notre vie a vraiment manqué d'adrénaline...

-Je voulais juste dire qu'on pourrait faire un peu de sport...

Il claqua soudainement des doigts.

-Pourquoi on ne demande pas à Scorpius de demander à ses parents de nous prêter leur chalet en Autriche? On pourrait faire de la randonnée, profiter du soleil, voir des montagnes, se baigner dans des lacs...

-Demander à Scorpius de demander à ses parents?, se moqua Ginny. Appelle Draco toi-même, vous êtes à un repas de famille de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

Harry ne répondit rien. Ginny avait raison, comme toujours. Au cours des dernières années et à sa grande surprise, il s'était découvert plus de points communs qu'il n'aurait cru avec le père de Scorpius. Ce qui, ne serait-ce que pour les enfants, était une bonne chose.

-Très bien., capitula t-il. J'appellerai. On part une ou deux semaines?

-Deux! Avec le mariage qui arrivera ensuite, on aura besoin d'être le plus détendu possible !

-Je suis sûr que ça se passera très bien... La famille de Viviana a l'air géniale.

-Je sais, oui., avoua Ginny. Mais je veux du temps rien que pour nous deux.

Harry sourit et se pencha pour poser la tête sur son épaule.

-T'es tellement amoureuse de moi que c'en est embarrassant.

Elle émit un ricanement. James avait définitivement appris de sa mère.

-Et pourtant, c'est toi qui m'as demandé deux fois de t'épouser.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai., répondit Harry, prétendant se souvenir.

-Tu es un idiot.

Elle frotta sa joue contre la sienne et perçut son sourire.

-J'ai de la chance que tu aimes les idiots.

Ils s'étaient aimés et quittés pour se retrouver encore. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à perdre, maintenant, tout comme ils savaient que cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Elle se tourna et l'embrassa.

* * *

_Lily et Adam_

-Allez, Sammy, viens voir Maman.

Lily, assise sur le sol de leur petit chalet du Colorado, tendait les bras vers le bébé. La fillette ouvrit grands ses yeux et fit quelques pas malhabiles vers sa mère qui l'accueillit et la serra dans ses bras en la félicitant. Adam, debout, souriait de toutes ses dents, filmant la scène devant lui, prévoyant déjà de l'envoyer à toute la famille, y compris Acacio, ce dernier, s'étant finalement accoutumé à la technologie, désormais meilleur moyen de rester en contact avec Lily.

-Tu arrives vraiment à croire qu'on a pu faire quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux?, demanda Lily, chatouillant leur fille.

Bien sûr, Adam y croyait sans problème. Comment leur enfant aurait pu être moins que parfaite? Elle avait ses yeux, mais les cheveux et la peau de porcelaine de sa mère. Quand elle était concentrée, elle ressemblait furieusement à son oncle Albus. Quand elle riait, on aurait dit James. Et sa petite mimique quand elle éternuait rappelait inexorablement son grand-père Frank.

La perte de leurs pouvoirs n'avait pas été facile, particulièrement pour Lily, qui avait compté sur eux pendant longtemps. Mais avec l'aide de sa famille au Colorado et de sa famille en Angleterre, elle s'était lentement habituée à leur absence. Albus avait mis en place des Portoloins entre leurs maisons, assurant un contact bienvenu et constant.

Il fallait aussi avouer que les trois dernières années avaient été riches en émotions. Entre leurs fiançailles, leur mariage et la naissance de Sam, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Ils avaient décidé de rester au Colorado et leur petite communauté était restée très soudée. À la recherche d'un travail, Lily avait fini par accepter de traduire des documents pour la compagnie de Noah. Polyglotte et aimant les défis, elle avait trouvé plus d'intérêt qu'elle ne l'aurait cru dans cet emploi qui lui permettait de travailler de chez elle. Adam, lui, avait été ravi de prendre en charge le maintien des bâtiments et bien que novice au départ, avait aussi réussi à reprendre avec succès le potager.

Ils menaient une vie simple et paisible. La semaine prochaine, ils partiraient tous les trois en road-trip à travers les États-Unis. Adam n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé conduire, mais tant qu'il y avait Lily à côté de lui et Sam à l'arrière, il était prêt à aller au bout du monde.

* * *

_James et Scorpius_

Ils s'étaient installés sur une table de pique-nique. James avait sorti son matériel et faisait un croquis du paysage et Scorpius l'observait du coin de l'oeil. La haute colline couverte d'une herbe verte se dressait devant eux, le château au sommet se découpant dans le ciel gris et frais de mi-avril. Leurs motos étaient restées non loin, au bord de la route.

Vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls, Scorpius sortit discrètement sa baguette et lança un sort pour les protéger du vent. James le remercia machinalement et continua à travailler. Au bout d'un moment, il s'interrompit, poussa un soupir agacé et releva la tête de son carnet. Il regarda Scorpius, qui eut un sourire contrit.

-Tu veux que j'arrête de t'observer?

-S'il te plaît, oui.

Avec le temps, tout de même, il aurait dû s'y faire. Scorpius, après tout, avait pris l'habitude de s'installer dans son fauteuil et de l'observer faire des esquisses, tout en prétendant écrire. Les deux passaient leur temps à s'interrompre pour se poser des questions précises sur l'intrigue, questions qui se transformaient parfois en longues conversations. C'était inévitable, puisque les deux collaboraient dans l'écriture d'une série de romans graphiques. Ni James ni Scorpius n'auraient imaginé un jour faire ça ou même en être capable, mais ils débordaient tous les deux d'imagination et leur coopération s'était faite presque naturellement.

Deux ans et demi plus tard, ils allaient commencer leur quatrième livre. James ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en repensant à leur première vraie dispute. Ça avait été stupide (comme toutes les raisons de se disputer), mais ils s'étaient fâchés à cause de la direction dans laquelle l'histoire les menait. Après s'être réconciliés, ils avaient décidé ensemble du changement, s'accordant sur un retournement de situation qu'aucun des deux n'avaient envisagé. Curieusement, c'était ce changement qui avait poussé Sarah, leur éditrice, à leur donner une chance, une décision qu'elle n'avait jamais regretté.

James revint au présent et à son dessin. Il accentua les traits fins des ruines, formant un meilleur contraste avec le ciel. Il sentit à nouveau les yeux de Scorpius posés sur lui.

-Raconte-moi., demanda t-il.

-Quoi?, interrogea Scorpius, pris au dépourvu.

-L'histoire de ce château. Je t'ai vu lire le dépliant à l'auberge.

-Ça ne te dérange pas?

Un sourire vint aux lèvres de James.

-Jamais.

* * *

_Albus et Viviana_

Revenir à Poudlard après tout ce temps était étrange. Albus marchait dans les couloirs à côté de Neville, nerveux. Le Professeur McGonagall avait demandé sa présence sans dire pourquoi et le Professeur Londubat avait été tout aussi mystérieux. Ils croisèrent un petit groupe d'élèves et plusieurs les saluèrent, leur lançant des regards curieux, murmurant ensuite entre eux. Al le savait, ils parlaient des événements du Cap des Aiguilles. Ils avaient, en vain, essayé de garder le secret.

Il arrangea sa cravate alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de la Directrice. Neville donna le mot de passe et fit signe à Albus d'entrer, lui offrant en guise d'au revoir un sourire encourageant. Le jeune homme monta l'escalier et la Directrice se leva pour l'accueillir. Albus lui serra la main avec un sourire franc. La plupart des gens, impressionnés par ses compétences et son savoir, étaient intimidés, mais Al n'avait jamais vu en elle que quelqu'un capable de lui apprendre beaucoup. Et en lui, la Directrice avait eu un élève studieux et curieux. Le respect avait été mutuel.

-Vous le savez peut-être, commença t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait, le Professeur Shellstrop a décidé de partir à la retraite.

-J'ai su, oui. Elle m'avait beaucoup appris en Potions.

-Elle se rappelle aussi de vous, Monsieur Potter... Et elle a suggéré un successeur.

Il fallut à Al une bonne minute pour comprendre.

-Moi?, demanda t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Vous.

Sous le choc, Al resta muet, même s'il connaissait déjà sa réponse.

-Je suis désolé, Professeur.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui fut surprise.

-Je vais bientôt me marier. Ma fiancée n'est pas Sorcière et elle ne pourrait pas venir me voir ici. Je ne peux pas l'épouser et partir de longs mois... Je... ne veux pas.

Il n'avait pas osé la regarder, mais en relevant les yeux, vit qu'elle souriait.

-Mon cher Monsieur Potter, ne me dites pas que vous ignorez qu'il n'y a aucune règle qui oblige les Professeurs à vivre à Poudlard?

Un immense poids disparut brusquement de sa poitrine.

-Je pourrais rentrer tous les soirs?

La Directrice hocha la tête, bienveillante.

-Alors, est-ce que la place vous intéresse?

-Cela dépend. Est-ce que vous venez à mon mariage?

Ils arrivèrent à un compromis: elle assista à son mariage et il devint, comblé, le plus jeune Professeur de l'histoire de Poudlard.

* * *

**... FIN...**


End file.
